Discovery of You
by Frenchiegirl
Summary: After an injury, Sango takes Kagome under her wing. Their friendship grows deeper and an unexpected attraction blooms. SangoKagome, Lemon, COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and make no profit whatsoever from writing this story._

_AN: This will be a chaptered story. The plot centers around a hopefully pleasant Kagome/Sango AR romance and will last around 4-6 chapters. Enjoy!_

_Warning: There will be a lemon, eventually._

x x x x

Sango's nerves were on edge as she readied herself for the impending fight. They had located several jewel shards near the village and this time their target was a huge snake youkai. Feeling her fingers twitch she swung the Hiraikotsu easily off her shoulder. The familiar weight helped to ease some of the unaccustomed anxiety she was feeling. A battle was no place for nervous energy.

The beast roared when it spotted the group and it moved to attack Inuyasha, who stood directly in its path. Sweeping into the field in a bout of blind rage its tail lashed out to the right and knocked Kagome off her feet. There was a thump as Kagome's head hit the ground.

Watching her friend fall limply to the side, a feeling of dread washed over her. Reflexively, she reached out as though she could somehow stop her fall by willpower alone.

Hurrying to the spot where Kagome lay, Sango gathered her up, cradling the girl in her arms. She stared numbly at her limp form. Everything in Sango's direct line of vision seemed to moving away from her, as if she were falling down a long tunnel, and the world was suddenly spinning out of control around her. Disoriented, Sango laid Kagome's head gently against her shoulder and closed her eyes_. I can't lose her, _she thought as her mind reeled with dread. _I can't handle losing someone else I care about._

"Is she hurt?" Miroku yelled successfully avoiding the powerful swipe of the snake's tail.

His familiar voice helped to re-focus Sango's attention away from the worry and fear she held for her friend. She shook her head to clear it and leaned down to check Kagome and make certain that she was not badly injured. She was unconscious, but her breathing was regular and she was not bleeding. Sango waved and nodded towards the Monk.

"Kagome," Sango whispered as she shook her gently. Her shoulders and arms felt fragile and thin in her grasp. Sango's gaze slid up to Kagome's face. She inspected her lax features again for signs of illness, fatigue or shock. Her dark lashes seemed only to increase the near-permanent shadows which had formed under the girl's eyes and her cheeks seemed hollower than they should have been. Sango brushed the tips of her fingers down her cheek, following the gentle slope towards her lips. She took in the fullness and color of them and, feeling surprised, she was reminded of how young Kagome really was.

She had never really taken the time to study Kagome's features. Sango now noticed that though her sharp chin and slightly upturned nose were not what you would describe as soft, her long lashes and full lips gave her a gentleness that far surpassed any coldly perfect feature of Kikyo's. _Gentle yes, and innocent_ _as well_, Sango thought. A sudden and fierce protectiveness gripped her as she held her limp hand in her own.

A movement caught her eye. Kagome's eyelashes fluttered and she groaned. "Ow, my head. It hurts. What happened, Inuyasha?"

"It's Sango," she corrected her in a relieved tone, "Can you remember what happened?"

Kagome looked up at her with frightened eyes. "Is everyone alright? N-no, I can't remember anything that happened. What about Inuyasha, Mirkoku?"

"Whoa, slow down there a bit, Kagome. You're still injured so don't get yourself worked up." Seeing the look of murder on her friends face, she added with a smile, "They're right behind us fighting the snake youkai." Sango gestured over her shoulder.

"Sango, help me up. I need to look for the shards." She struggled to lift herself up with a determined grunt before Sango wrapped an arm around her shoulders, keeping her from moving any further.

"Kagome, you aren't in any shape to—"

"I just need to look, that's all!" she snapped. Sango complied bracing the girl against her shoulder so that she could see what was going on below.

"Directly under the left eye," she said softly, as if talking to herself.

"Under the snake's left eye!" Sango bellowed out, receiving an answering wave from the Miroku.

"Come on, Kagome, the boys can handle things from here." Sango stood up, gently pulling Kagome up with her. "I'm taking you back to the village."

"I'm just fine!" Kagome protested, but her lips twisted into a pained grimace as she tried to put weight on her right side. Sango saw the color draining from her face and quickly helped her lie down again.

"What hurts?" she asked.

"It's my knee … I think."

When she gently probed around the area, Kagome hissed through her teeth and pulled away. "You'll ride on Kirara with me," Sango's told her. "We can't risk you injuring that knee further."

Kagome quietly endured being half-carried to Kirara, but Sango knew each time she dug her nails into her arm that the jostling was not doing her injury any good. Once both women were mounted on the firecat, Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and slumped forward.

"Does it hurt to ride?"

"No, no, it's better."

As Kirara took flight, the feel of the cool wind across Sango's face was doing wonders to clear her head. Her nerves had been tested today and, considering her slight panic when Kagome had fallen, she was not certain if she'd passed muster. She glanced down at the ground below, trying to distract herself from dwelling on the events of the day. Still, she couldn't help but wonder why she had overreacted when Kagome had been knocked down by the snake youkai. After only a few seconds mulling this over while watching the trees slip beneath the firecat's belly, Sango felt dizzy and was forced to look up again.

"Are you okay back there, Kagome?" In answer, Kagome's hand closed over her own and squeezed it weakly.

"I'm okay," Kagome whispered, "it doesn't hurt much."

Sango's thoughts turned to the Monk and hanyou she'd left behind to fight the snake youkai.

Sango knew that the two of them should have little trouble disposing of the youkai. In fact, they had likely already extracted its jewel shards and were heading towards the village. The snake put up a good fight, but was certainly no match for either of the two. At least, that was the case once Kagome had gained consciousness and pin-pointed the shards location under the snake's nearly impenetrable scaly hide.

After a few minutes, Kagome was still slumped against her, but her hands now lay limply across her lap. For a moment Sango believed the young miko had fallen asleep, until she felt her hand close over her own again in a feeble grip.

"Sango," Kagome whispered weakly.

"Yes?" she looked over her shoulder at her, but all she could see was the top of Kagome's head.

"Are you sure that Inuyasha will be alright?"

Sango shrugged her shoulders and peeked back over her shoulder again. "He always is." Having a personal conversation with Kagome when she couldn't read the expressions on her face was a little disconcerting.

"I wish I could do more, Sango. I mean … besides spotting jewel shards from the sidelines."

"Everyone does their part, Kagome." The words sounded trite to her ears and she wished she could express herself more eloquently.

"I know, but it's just that…" she trailed off, leaning her head back against Sango's shoulder and she assumed the conversation was over.

It had been several minutes since she had last trailed off and Sango has almost forgotten what they'd been discussing.

"Sango." Kagome's soft voice was muffled against her shoulder this time and she could barely hear her. "I wish I were more like you. Teach me how to fight."

This was the last thing she expected from Kagome. "But … why?"

"I'm tired of this! I'm tired of _always_ being the weakest one!"

Sango was silent. "Just agree to do it, okay?" Kagome added, sounding almost irritated.

"No," Sango answered simply.

After a moment of tense silence, she added, "And besides, your injury. You'll be going home until it's better."

It was Kagome's turn to be cryptic. "No."

"And why not?"

"I can't go home injured. My mom would … she would worry too much. I'll give it time to heal before I go home again."

Sango felt a twinge of admiration for Kagome. Her loyalty to her friends and sense of duty was always admirable. "I'll help. It looks as if your knee is twisted. I've seen plenty of injuries in my time and I know a few tricks to help speed recovery."

"Thanks," Kagome muttered and allowed her head to fall against Sango's shoulder once again. She let out a long sigh. After her earlier anxiety and distress this physical contact was comforting. Although the position of Kagome's head against her shoulders was not the most comfortable, the tightly corded muscles between her shoulder blades began to loosen and relax.

Sango had been eager to reach the village before, but when she finally spotted the tiny huts in the distance, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. It was not often that she was able to enjoy a quiet moment or intimacy with someone that she cared deeply for.

_AN: Please review. Concrit welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

_AN: Thank you for your reviews. They helped inspire me to finish this chapter._

_x x x x_

"Okay now, lift your leg again."

"Sango, I'm tired. Can't we stop for the day?"

"What so you can lie around on your ass all day?" Sango nudged her leg.

"You only agreed to help me because you secretly enjoy torture, is that it?" Kagome gave her a scowl to show that she was at least half-serious.

Sango snorted. She reached down and lifted Kagome's leg high in the air.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"And it's going to hurt until you start moving it around. Get ready. Tomorrow we're going for a walk."

"You can't be serious?" Kagome groaned.

"It may hurt, but the inflammation is gone, Kaede's herbs took care of that. All that's left is a little soreness."

"A little," Kagome grumbled. "But I guess it has been more than a week. I'm surprised Inuyasha hasn't dragged me bodily out to hunt for shards."

Sango's face darkened at her statement. "You almost sound as if you _want _that jerk to badger you into leaving sooner than you should," she snapped, remembering in their earlier conversation that the hanyou had wanted just that, "and yet you complain at doing a few leg lifts for me."

Kagome rose to defend herself. "I do not! And you can't blame Inuyasha for being worried that Naraku might get to the shards first. Anyway, why should _you_ be angry, you aren't the one in pain?" Kagome's fists were clenched and raised her chin determinedly.

Sango couldn't help but find Kagome's ire amusing and any irritation she'd felt drained away. She enjoyed the way that Kagome's eyes sparked when she was annoyed and had even found herself saying things to charge her up simply to witness her outraged expression. But not now, Kagome was tired, they both were, and they had a lot to accomplish tomorrow if she were to return to her home through the well by the end of this week.

"I know it hurts, Kagome," she said gently, "but we're still going for a walk tomorrow." She put her hand on Kagome's shoulder and giggled as the other girl let out a long-suffering sigh.

As she was leaving, Kagome reached out and caught her hand. The skin of Sango's hand tingled at the contact but she did not move. Her hand lay limply in Kagome's and she looked down at her with an inscrutable expression.

"I don't mean to complain," Kagome told her as she clasped Sango's hand firmly in her own. "I appreciate all you've done for me this past week."

Sango hovered there a few moments and Kagome felt her fingertips lightly brush her palm. "Think nothing of it," Sango said in a near whisper before she turned to leave again.

x x x x

The next day it was raining. A walk during a rain shower in the early spring might have sounded nice, but in reality it was simply cold, wet, and muddy.

"Come on Kagome, we aren't far now."

"I agreed to walk, but this is torture," Kagome complained.

"Walking in the mud is good for you. It'll work that soreness out of your knee." She gave Kagome a mischievous look. "If you keep up the complaining, I may decide to pick up the pace a bit."

"Can't you just carry me?" Kagome asked miserably.

Sango looked back at Kagome, who was drenched at this point. "Who do you think I am, a six foot dog demon?"

"Just shoot me then," Kagome retorted, "or maybe I'll just stay where I am." With that, she plunked down on the ground beside the trail. The ground made a squishing sound and Kagome screeched, "Sango now my backside's wet. I just sat in the mud!"

Sango grinned. "If Inuyasha did show up right now, even _he_ wouldn't be willing to carry you in this state." She moved to stand over the young woman, who frowned up at her, her expression bordering on murderous. Sango's eyes were drawn to the nearly transparent material of her shirt which was clinging to her chest. It left little to the imagination.

"This is all your fault, you know," Kagome grumbled. Sango looked up quickly, hoping Kagome wouldn't think she had been ogling her chest.

She reached forward and held out her hand towards Kagome. "Let's go, I'll help you along from here out. Badgering you doesn't seem to be working. I'd say you've become immune."

Kagome grasped her hand and staggered up. "That's right; I've been badgered by the best. You're nothing compared to Inuyasha."

Sango felt a flash of irritation. "Is he all you can talk about?" she snapped as she roughly hauled Kagome up the rest of the way. "And if you think he's bad, that's because you haven't seen anything yet. He's all talk and bluster," Sango continued as she began to drag Kagome forward. "You'll find that I act on my threats. Sometimes before," she added menacingly.

"Sango, lighten up already. And slow down."

Sango stopped suddenly and she gave her friend a small smile. "Sorry, don't know what came over me." Kagome gave her a confused look and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

In order to get a better grip, Sango wrapped an arm around her waist as they moved forward through the drizzling rain. Kagome's slight frame fit comfortably against her side. Her skin was surprisingly warm through her wet clothing. Sango had the sudden urge to slip her hand beneath the folds of her shirt and run her fingers over the soft skin there. An image flashed through her mind of her hand moving along the curve of her bare waist and up her back. Sango shook her head and wondered why she was having these inappropriate thoughts about Kagome. _What am I now, a lecher like Miroku?_ She could not deny, despite herself, that being pressed against Kagome was a pleasant experience, but that was no excuse for the strange, new direction her thoughts were taking.

When they arrived at Edo, Kagome left her and limped over to Kaede's hut to retrieve a spare change of clothes with a hurried, "thanks." Sango watched her disappear into the hut before she left to retrieve her own change of clothing. The rain had ceased but the chill still crept under her clothes and she shivered. For reasons that had nothing to do with the cool weather, Sango found that she missed Kagome's warmth pressed against her side.

x x x x

That night, Sango lay in bed unable to sleep. She kept rolling over the events of the day in her mind. She was confused by the subtle changes in her and Kagome's relationship. The stirrings she'd repeatedly felt at Kagome's casual touches baffled her. She understood the urges well enough, it was not as if she'd never felt attraction before, but confusion set in when those feelings were sparked by one she had always considered to be like a sister to her.

She'd first felt physical attraction for another when she was only twelve and had longed for a handsome fighter twice her age. She'd felt it during her first kiss when she was fifteen. She'd felt it towards Miroku. She had even felt attracted to another woman before, a sturdy young woman assigned to instruct her in the making of Taijiya weaponry a few years ago.

Sango had always been straightforward with others and herself with her feelings…but with Kagome she felt she had to hide these feelings. In fact, she'd even dared hope they would disappear if she ignored them.

They hadn't.

Her first thoughts upon awakening each morning lately were of Kagome. Granted, she was putting a lot of time and energy into helping Kagome recover from her injury, but ever since she'd witnessed her fall, she'd become increasingly possessive and drawn to her friend. She was happiest when she was near Kagome, but each encounter left her wanting something more. Exactly what that _something _involved Sango was not clear about, but it made her stomach clench up in knots when she dwelled on it.

And ever since this afternoon, her thoughts had strayed back to the feel of Kagome's wet body pressed against her and wondering what it would have felt like…_would her skin have felt soft and rain-slick beneath her clothing, would it have tasted like the spring rain and honey?_

Sango rolled over and groaned in frustration. Kagome would be returning home through the well soon to see her family and to take tests. That would give Sango time to work through these new, uninvited feelings. Until then, she would continue to aid Kagome in healing as she was able. Sango closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep, trying to ignore the images of soft skin and fingertip caresses drifting through her mind.

_AN: I'm not using a beta for this story. So readers, if any glaring errors catch your attention, let me know and I'll gladly edit. Also review and let me know if you like the story so far._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha and I make no profit from writing this story._

_AN: Thank you all for your reviews and support. They helped me get off my lazy derriere and get this next chapter out! A few of you asked about the upcoming lemon. Never fear, we're working toward that._

x x x x

The rain of several days before was long gone and the three friends skipped easily over the sun-baked mud of the forest trail. The cherry blossoms were beginning to bloom, making the walk through the forest a spectacular experience. Kagome, Sango and Shippou had ridden on Kiara's back for most of the journey. But the spring weather was so pleasant that the group opted to descend and take the few, short miles to Kamakura by foot.

"Did you see Inuyasha's face when you told him you were going home in a day or two?" Shippou tittered from his spot on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome gave him a concerned look, "did he really look that upset?"

"I've never seen his face turn red like that." Sango tried to hide her smile. Kirara meowed in agreement.

"I'm just glad I'm here with you guys. I'm just a little guy but Inuyasha doesn't always remember. That guy definitely has a violent streak."

Kagome tilted her head and peered at Shippou again. "Well, he'll just have to deal with it," she stated bluntly. Sango was sure she saw her grinding her teeth. She found the mannerism oddly appealing.

Sango moved close enough to ruffle the kitsune's furry head, chuckling to herself. Inuyasha was her friend as well, but it was irritating to watch the interactions between him and Kagome. It was as if each conversation was an excuse for him to try to dominate the young woman.

Slowing her pace, Sango let herself fall behind a few paces. She studied Kagome's movements as the girl skipped forward. She suffered still from a little stiffness in her knee but her movements were light and graceful nonetheless. After so many months of near-constant shard hunting, the muscles of Kagome's legs were well-defined, though still appeared slim and girlish. Everything about her was soft and girlish, Sango decided. Her eyes wandered up her legs and over her hips. When her eyes lingered a little too long on Kagome's swaying hips, she blushed and quickly looked up at her dark hair. She spotted an errant leaf caught up in the ends and she stepped forward to brush it out.

"Something in my hair, Sango? Hope it wasn't a bug." Kagome batted at her hair, running her fingers through the ends just in case.

"Nope, just a leaf." Sango allowed herself to fall a few steps behind again. Watching Kagome was fast becoming her favorite pastime. She had memorized her more endearing mannerisms, such as the way she would periodically glance back at whoever was behind her and give them a bright smile. Sango could never resist returning that smile. Kagome was always considerate of her friends, whether it was looking back with a smile in a gesture of goodwill, giving your hand a squeeze if you seemed agitated, or offering a snack from her backpack if she thought you were hungry.

Sango had become increasingly fascinated by her. It was a little disconcerting how her mind seemed crowded with thoughts of Kagome. At first, she had told herself that her interest was simply to help the girl recover from her injury and that she was only watching for stiffness and signs of discomfort. But she couldn't fool herself for long. The urges to be near her were growing stronger each day. She was both relieved and fearful that Kagome would be leaving soon for a short time, since it would give her time to sort though these confusing feelings.

Sango took a moment to reflect on exactly when her feelings had changed. It began that day when Kagome was injured, she decided. Sango had felt a sudden and fierce protectiveness for Kagome on that day, so fearful she was to lose another whom she cared about. This seemed to be impetus which caused her feelings to evolve into something deeper and more disturbing.

It was difficult for her to say she regretted the change, however. It was as if she'd become more alive that day. She'd given herself permission to admit she had deep feelings for another once again. That was both frightening and reassuring. So often, she was forced to shut herself down when it came to those she loved.

_Kohaku…_

Thoughts of her brother never failed to send her stomach into knots. At least these new worries about Kagome were a welcome change from the looming dread which filled her mind when she thought of her brother or Naraku. Troublesome as her burgeoning feelings might be, they seemed small in comparison to those.

And all of this certainly didn't stop her from looking. She considered it a harmless pastime, even if her eyes wandered to Kagome's rear. It was not as if she were attempting to grope her backside like that lecher Miroku, after all. Her eyes fell again to her hips and the image of her groping Kagome flashed through her mind and sent a jolt of warmth through her belly. She averted her eyes and began to study a nearby tree.

_One, two, three_…she began to silently count the leaves in an attempt to keep her thoughts from other, more carnal, distractions. _Maybe I am getting as bad as Miroku_, she thought half-seriously.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kagome glance back at her again, flashing one of her cheeriest smiles. Sango smiled back.

"According to Kaede's directions, Kamakura and the old stone Daibutsu is just up ahead," Kagome informed them in an excited tone. "I'm glad I chose not to return home until later. I can't think of a better way to spend my Saturday."

Sango looked up into the cloudless blue sky and agreed. She wasn't sure if it was the lightly scented air, or the dazzling sunlight, but this was the loveliest spring she could recall. She felt a brush against her arm and realized Kagome was standing beside her. Kagome looped her arm through hers and gave her a friendly smile.  
Sango almost winced, feeling guilty for her recent urges which did not fit into the 'friendship' category.

More aware than she should have been of the pressure of Kagome's arm against her own, Sango moved forward dazedly though the blaze of cherry blossom until the forest gave way to the farming areas surrounded the village.

"There won't be much left of Kamakura proper," Sango told her.

"I know. I remember reading about it," Kagome replied. "I'm mainly interested in seeing the old stone Buddha." Kagome bounded forward a few steps before the stiffness in her knee reminded her of her healing injury. She turned back to face Sango. "I just love sightseeing, don't you?"

Sango gave her a half-smile without answering. Kagome's words didn't always make sense to her.

From here out, Sango kept a wary eye on the surrounding countryside. They often traveled in more perilous areas, but her growing protectiveness towards Kagome left her more cautious than usual. They had seen much violence together, but despite this fact she still felt compelled to protect Kagome's still innocent and bright spirit from the dangers which existed in this era of civil war.

x x x x

The next day, Sango knelt next to Kagome by a shallow stream and washed her mud-stained clothing. She stopped for a moment as her eyes were drawn to the shifting patterns of the reflected sunlight on the water.

She'd spent another night before worrying over her feelings for Kagome, as well as tormented by darker concerns over Kohaku's fate and Naraku. Sango had done more than her share of worrying in her seventeen years.

But not today. Today was a bright day. Today was a clean day. She idly dipped her hand into the cool, flowing water of the stream. Today there was no harm in allowing Kagome's laughter to lighten her heart.

"Here, let me take that," Kagome pulled the hadajuban she had been washing from her grasp. "I'm not tired at all. I'll finish it for you."

"But I'm not…" Sango started to protest before she realized that she had been daydreaming for quite some time. "Okay thanks," she mumbled as she leaned back on her knees and watched Kagome wash her hadajuban. After a few moments, she stretched, trying to relieve a cramp in her shoulder muscles. She was built for fighting not domesticity, she decided. But watching someone else complete the task, now that was pleasant.

"Be sure to scrub it good and hard, Kagome." Kagome looked up and Sango gave her a wink. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Here you are," Kagome held up the hadajuban for Sango's inspection. "How does it look?"

"I think you missed a spot there," Sango smirked and pointed to a non-existent spot in the corner. "And there and there," she continued, stifling a giggle as Kagome's eyes flashed. "I feel sorry for your future husband. People may see his clothing and assume he's a vagabond."

"But no one will see you in this, except perhaps Miroku when he's spying on you while you dress."

"But I'll know." Sango crossed her arms behind her head and leaned back again. "Let's face it, you're just lazy."

Moving faster than Sango would normally give her credit for, Kagome whipped around and splashed her with the cold water of the stream.

"What the…," Sango muttered as she sat blinking water out of her eyes. Her entire front was soaked and there was cold water dripping down the back of her neck. Turning, she glared at Kagome. "You're about to regret that, you, you…"

Not able to come up with an appropriately foul insult, she decided to strike back with brute force. Sango lunged forward in a surprise attack. Kagome scrambled back on her hands and knees. Her clumsy retreat reminded Sango of a crab and she almost laughed.

"You're going in headfirst!" Sango screeched in mock-anger as she tried to shove Kagome back towards the water. Kagome dug her heels into the rocky bank and held fast. Years of carrying a Hiraikotsu across her shoulder gave Sango an advantage and Kagome was losing ground quickly.

"Like I said, you're going in." Sango snickered as she pushed Kagome closer to the stream's edge despite her protests. Their struggle dislodged a small shower of pebbles from the bank which fell into the water below. "You're next Kagome," Sango warned, readying herself for one final shove.

"Sango, your hadajuban! It's fallen in the water." Kagome pointed towards the stream. Sango stood up, about to make a mad dash towards the stream when she realized that she had been tricked. Quickly, she whipped around to grab Kagome again, but it was too late. Kagome was already running, giggling, in the other direction.

"Come back here!" she shouted after her. Sango began giggling as well as she followed her through the trees. "Come back and get what you deserve! Whatever happened to 'I can't run, Sango, my leg hurts'?"

Kagome glanced back over her shoulder as she drew closer, still giggling with her eyes wide in panic. Sango made a grab for her arm but Kagome feinted to her left. Sango grabbed at her arm again and Kagome shrieked and tried to duck behind a tree. Sango had not anticipated this and she stumbled forward, causing both girls to fall into a heap the leaf-littered forest floor.

"I think I've skinned my knee, you brute," Kagome wailed.

"Back to 'my knee hurts,' are we?"

"Okay, so it was my elbow. But still!" Kagome tossed a handful of leaves from the forest floor in Sango's direction.

Sango gasped and made a grab for Kagome's wrist. She hauled herself up onto her elbows. "You're a menace," she joked as she captured Kagome's other hand. Lifting herself up, she straddled Kagome and leaned forward, pinning Kagome to the ground with the weight of her body. Sango's hair fell in a dark curtain about her and Kagome.

"I've got you now," she told Kagome. Her voice sounded soft and strange to her own ears. Being in this position above Kagome was suddenly very distracting. Sango chewed her lip and looked away. She had only meant to capture Kagome, to taunt her, thereby balancing out their friendly teasing with her own ploy. Instead, all she could think about was how good it felt to have Kagome beneath her. It felt…right. She could scarcely breathe as she noticed how perfectly the planes of valleys of their bodies fit together. _Almost as if we were made for each other_, she reflected, her mind awhirl with a rush confused longing. An answering warmth stirred in her belly and blazed a fiery path across the parts of her body in contact with Kagome's. She had never wanted anyone like this.

"I'm sorry. I should get up," Sango whispered, but her body would not respond. When her eyes met Kagome's once again. Sango saw her own confused feelings mirrored there.

"I guess you have me now," Kagome told her softly. The statement left Sango breathless and she ceased her struggle to restrain her feelings. It was as if the floodgates to her heart opened up and Sango felt swept away on the tide of feeling. The words, I love you came, unbidden, to her lips. Her eyes slid shut and she lowered her lips towards Kagome's, stopping only when she could feel the slight warmth of her breath.

"Sango, my knee is cramped like this? Time to get off, okay." Sango's eyes shot open and she pulled away.

The walk back was quiet until Kagome remarked that Sango seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

Sango gave her a strained look and stopped walking. She was clenching and unclenching her fists and Kagome shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you believe in true love, or that each person has a soul mate," Sango asked her suddenly. Sango attempted to keep her expression neutral, but her heart beat rapidly and she felt a knot forming in her belly.

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment and Sango leaned forward, eager to hear what she might say.

"I suppose so, Sango. I always believed that some people seem to be made for one another, if that's what you mean."

Sango gave her a shy smile, which belied the intense expression she now wore. "How do you know if someone is 'made' for you? How would you recognize that someone?" She paused for a moment before adding, "and what if that person is not who you would expect?" Sango brought her hand up to Kagome's cheek in a brief caress.

Kagome stepped back with a quizzical expression on her face. "I don't know, Sango. Are you talking about Miroku?"

Sango's shy smile quickly vanished. "No, I'm not." Her voice sounded rough.

Kagome scuffled her feet over the dry earth. "I always thought you and Miroku were meant for one another."

Sango turned away to hide her disappointment. "Well you thought wrong," she told her coldly. Sango stalked off, leaving Kagome behind.

_What was I thinking,_ she berated herself. Sango let out a string of curses as she slipped in on a slick spot in the grass.

Sango didn't see Kagome again until the next day when she was due to travel back to her own time. Kagome hugged her goodbye as Sango stood there stiffly. Kagome didn't seem to notice though. Sango expected a flood of relief to hit her after Kagome disappeared with a flash of magical energy down the well, but it never came. Instead, Sango stood there feeling lost and disappointed, mostly with herself.

Sango looked up and saw Inuyasha standing there. He was also looking down into the well. She could have been mistaken, but he looked a little lost as well. Something in her heart went out to him.

"Come on," she told him as she looped her arm in his. "She'll be back soon enough, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave her a surprised look. "I hadn't even realized you were still here."

"Yes," she told him simply. "Let's go see if we can find Miroku and have breakfast. I'm starving."

"I know where he is," Inuyasha sneered, "I saw him eying a couple of those village girls awhile back."

Sango laughed at this, adding, "Ugh. What's wrong with him? Why can't he keep his hands to himself?" She remembered that she had been having similar problems herself lately and laughed again, louder this time.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's nothing," Sango told him as they walked towards the village together. "Really."

And her feelings for Kagome would become just that given time, she told herself. She only half-believed this. Yet, she had a group of friends who trusted and cared for her. Any romantic feelings on her part would only cause controversy. Sango resolved to use this time away to push her uncomfortable feelings for Kagome out of both her heart and mind.

_AN: So that was chapter 3 in all of its un-betaed glory! Again, if you spot any errors, feel free to let me know. Hope you didn't mind the mildly angsty ending and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

_AN: I felt it necessary to explore Sango's relationship with Inuyasha and especially with Miroku, since he is commonly thought of as her main love interest. Poor Sango. She's trying._

That evening, Sango moped. No one noticed her since Inuyasha and Shippou were also moping and Miroku had disappeared shortly after supper mumbling something about checking up on a sick friend. Sango sighed and laid her head against the wall of the Kaede's hut. The old woman was already asleep and there were only Sango's own thoughts to fill the silence of the hut. She almost wished Kaede were snoring, if only to break the stifling silence. Sango was restless, but she tried to sit very still. It would not do to disturb Kaede's slumber.

Sango was reluctant to leave the hut's quiet sanctuary. She did not feel much like conversation tonight.

Her thoughts kept returning to that last day at the stream with Kagome. The rush of feeling which had overwhelmed her as she'd held Kagome to the ground had been thrilling. She'd felt an overwhelming sense of --goodwill-.

It had all been too good to be true, she supposed. Still she was baffled by the fact that she could have felt such an earth shattering surge of emotion while Kagome remained both unaware and untouched by it.

In the end, Kagome's oblivious response was the same as rejection. And it hurt.

Sango also had anger to deal with. She felt angry at Kagome as well as herself. She knew that she had no right to be angry at Kagome, but the position in which she'd been placed needled her pride.

Her anger might prove useful, Sango decided. She'd often used her own anger as a tool in the past. It'd reshaped her pain, her terrifying sorrow, into a desired for vengeance towards Naraku. Just the casual thought of what he had done made Sango's jaw clench.

She could use her anger as a tool here as well, to rid herself of her fixation with Kagome. She could be angry at Kagome for not returning her feelings, or worse, for not acknowledging Sango's feelings at all.

It was a fine plan, she thought.

She stayed angry at Kagome for a day and a half before she gave that up.

She had forgotten. A fiery impulse such as anger could only take you so far before it fizzled out. As for the cold anger she still held within her heart for Naraku, she would _never_, could _never, _feel such a despicable thing for Kagome.

This was merely the first of the several unsuccessful attempts she would make to rid herself of her growing desire for Kagome over the coming weeks.

But as for the next few days, she momentarily gave up trying. She entertained a vague hope that perhaps her feelings might not be so inappropriate after all. She stopped searching for a reason not to fall in love with Kagome and allowed herself to dream.

But as it often happens, when you are not looking, that _something_ finds you. A week into Kagome's departure, Sango and Inuyasha decided to take a small 'vacation' of their own by investigating rumors of a string of minor youkai attacks on a nearby village. They departed at sunrise and quickly found the band of youkai squatting near the village, probably coordinating their next attack.

"This is almost like target practice," Sango remarked with a grin as she swung her Hiraikotsu at a group of slithering, insect-like lesser youkai.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed, "I almost feel sorry for the buggers."

The slaughter, and that's what it had become, was entirely too easy and Sango's thoughts began to wander. She performed her fighting maneuvers automatically. As usual, she was thinking of Kagome. She wondered what Kagome was doing at the moment. The image of her taking a bath flashed through her mind. She mentally stamped out that thought and tried to imagine Kagome eating breakfast instead.

Behind her, she heard a growl and whipped around to see Inuyasha slicing up a worm which had come within inches of her.

"Oh," she gasped, feeling more embarrassed at her negligence than anything else. To be injured by such a weak youkai was unheard of by a skilled Taiijiya such as herself. Her cheeks burned with shame.

"You should pay more attention," Inyasha warned her. "You were standing there all starry eyed and weren't watching your back. Looks like Kagome's sky larking is rubbing off on you, Sango." He flashed a grin.

"Big words. Do you even know what they mean, Inuyasha," she countered. "And thanks," she added as an afterthought, "for nothing."

Inuyasha snickered at this and leapt into the air to chase off the stragglers.

Sango watched him float effortlessly in mid-air as he wielded the Tessaiga. His long hair billowed around him in the breeze and Sango admired the way it shone like spun silver in the sun. Despite her off-hand comment, Sango appreciated his help. Inuyasha had become a good friend to her. He had proved himself to be fiercely loyal and protective of his friends, even to the point where he would sacrifice himself in order to insure their well-being. He had done this for Sango many times. He had even defended Kohaku simply because he was her brother.

The memory of that event caused her mood to darken. Faced with her brother's blank, cold eyes, Sango had shut down her emotions, pushing back her love for her brother and deeming it necessary to kill him and herself. Under Naraku's control, he would've only continued his mindless slaughter. Inuyasha had stopped her, insisting she not give up hope. It was a relief to turn control and trust over to the hanyou. It was also a relief that someone was willing to stand up for her brother, and ultimately, for Sango herself.

Sango felt suddenly ashamed. She was aware of Inuyasha's interest in Kagome, yet she still allowed herself to secretly entertain thoughts of her. It was a breech of trust between herself and Inuyasha. There was loyalty to consider. It was true that his intentions toward Kagome were not clear, but who was she to insert herself into their strange on and off relationship?

And so Sango resolved, once again, to put away her own desires and lock away her feelings for Kagome. She would not stand in Inuyasha's way.

x x x x

This time, Sango was determined to go about things from a different angle. After all, like her father used to say:

_If you continue dipping water from the same soured well, you'll go through life with a sour taste in your mouth._

There seemed to be no end to her intrusive thoughts, especially at night when her mind would wander back to the times she'd been in physical contact with Kagome. She used the same scenes to quicken her emotions over and over – what it had felt like to press herself against Kagome on the forest floor, her smile, Kagome leaning against her shoulder….Sango never tired of this fantasizing. And she was growing bolder. Late at night when the full, bright moon was high and her inhibitions were low, she would imagine grinding her hips against Kagome's as she explored her breasts beneath that flimsy shirt she always wore. Her late nights had become an exercise in sexual frustration.

She had a plan which might help that. Perhaps it would merely take the touch of another to distract her from her longing.

Once she had decided this, it took an entire morning of leaving herself open before Miroku took the bait. She was busy with weapon's maintenance when she felt the ghost of a caress against her backside. She offered no protest. Soon, she felt another, bolder touch accompanied by an appreciative squeeze. Sango smiled. She really did have a great backside.

Sango turned to face him and waited. He stared at her dumbly, taking a moment for the realization to dawn on him.

"You didn't hit me."

"No."

"Ah ha," he gave her a self-confident smile, "well that can only mean one thing." Miroku reached for her and pulled her against him. She could feel his angular chest and hips through his robes. He was all bone and muscle beneath those heavy robes, she knew, but somehow this did not please her as it should have. She mercilessly stamped out the comparison her mind was making between his hardness and Kagome's softness. Sango forced herself to smile up at Miroku. It was awkward. She lifted her arms up to circle his neck and willed her feet to move forward in order to press her body more firmly against his. Her actions felt contrived, where with Kagome things had come so naturally.

Miroku looked down at her strained features and hesitated for a moment. A look of concern flashed over his features and in that moment Sango melted a little.

But that look was soon replaced by lust and his lips came crashing down on hers. She had not been ready for that. She felt stiffened, fighting the urge to back away. His thrusting tongue left her feeling vaguely sickened.

She felt but one single-minded impulse, to push him back violently and slap his hands from her breasts and hips.

A few seconds later, Miroku was staring up at her, dejectedly, this time from a spot on the ground. She offered her hand and he lifted himself up and dusted off his robes. He sighed and gave her a hurt look. "If there was something I was doing wrong, Sango, all you had to do was say so," he told her in his familiar resigned tones.

Sango felt suddenly guilty. Needless to say her little experiment had not worked. "I'm sorry…I just thought," Sango was unable to find the words needed to explain her predicament.

Miroku's eyes softened and he briefly touched her arm, "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Sango. Your unpredictability is not an unattractive feature." He gave her a smile that might have been a leer had his gentle nature allowed such a thing. Sango hung her head. She felt him brush pass her. As he was leaving, he added, "one day you'll be ready for me."

Miroku always had a way of saying the wrong thing.

Upon hearing his boast, Sango felt better. It was not within her power to hurt Miroku by rejecting his advances. To him, there was a very definite line which separated love and sex. If she'd had sex with him today, he would have felt no compunction about chasing any of the pretty village girls tomorrow.

It did not mean that he didn't care for her. He was simply…Miroku, an unstoppable womanizer with a heart of gold. She'd first really understood this shortly after their long battle on Mount Hakurei. She'd thought herself to be falling in love with him at the time. She'd never been quite sure of his feelings for her until the time when he had fought for her so fiercely, professing words of love.

It struck her as strange that only a few weeks later, he was trying to sneak off to chase the women of yet anther village. First, she questioned his sanity. What normal, decent person would go after other women right under his loves nose? It took a few nights tossing and turning to realize that Miroku did, indeed, care deeply for her, but that did not mean he loved her. He would fight by her side for as long as it took. He would give his life for her. Yes, all of that. He desired her, even desperately at times. But these were two emotions were not interconnected in Miroku's mind. He cared for because she had become a dear friend. But he loved her only because she was a woman.

Sango realized, with no little shame, that she had wanted Miroku_, not_ because she loved him, but simply because he was handsome, charming and _there. _The two of them were not so different after all. The only difference being he _had not_ foolishly mistaken the longing for true love.

Sango pushed her romantic feelings to the back of her mind and was surprised how easily reason won out over emotion in this case. And yet she still cared for him and looked to him as one of her dearest friends.

If only things were the same with Kagome. Her desire from her did not obey logic or respond to Sango's attempts to squash it under her despair at the hopelessness of it all.

She resolved to do next the only thing left - to suffer in silence.

For the next few days, she walked about stiffly with a sour-faced expression.

Miroku watched her, muttering something about mysterious mood swings and being happy to have been born male.

x x x x

Sango walked mechanically behind a visibly excited Inuyasha towards the well to wait for Kagome. Today was the day she was due to return. Sango had missed Kagome as well, but she was determined to hide the fact. She wore an expressionless mask, her eyes dull.

As she watched Kagome happily rush to meet Inuyasha first, a twinge of jealousy worked its way through and her eyes flashed.

_Not again, _Sango almost despaired. _Jealousy, desire, anger, helplessness, despair…_she felt she would go mad with the intense barrage of emotions she'd been forced to endure over the past few months. And even now, when she should have known better, it was happening again.

Sango could not tear her eyes from the scene before her. Kagome smile shyly up at Inuyasha, handing him some trinket she'd brought him from her world. Hot tears rolled down Sango's cheeks as she watched the two of them. Sango quickly wiped them on her sleeve and turned away. Kagome would never return her feelings. She'd hardly noticed her with Inuyasha there._ Big surprise there, _she mentally berated herself, _why the hell am I letting it get to me like this?_

Sango slipped, unnoticed, into the forest. She wanted to be alone. With each step, the emotionally detached wall she'd attempted to erect around herself tumbled into a haze of pain.

_AN: Let me know if this story is still working for you. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

_AN: After writing this, I divided the chapter into two parts and I am posting this half tonight. The next half contains the first lemon (yaaay!) and I need to tweak it. But I have a splitting headache and am unable to think clearly tonight. Tomorrow, I hope to finish editing the next chapter and post it so that you'll be able to read the start to the long-awaited lemony goodness! Until then, review and, as always, tell me what you think. _

Kagome had been away for almost three weeks. As Sango watched her unpacking her bags in the village, she realized it had seemed much longer. She'd missed her presence quite a bit. At the moment, it was taking its toll on her nerves. Ever since her 'scene' at the well she'd felt emotionally unstable, but damned if she was going to let it show. She brooded in the corner while watching Shippou hover over Kagome, relating enthusiastically the few notable events which transpired in her absence.

Kagome had greeted her briefly, after which Sango had faded into the background. She realized Kagome was overwhelmed by everyone's excitement at her return, but still, she felt ignored. A part of her wanted to wrap her arms around Kagome and tell her how much she had missed her. Another part of her, the more dominate, brooding part, wanting nothing more than to revel in her feelings of rejection and disappointment by cloistering herself away. She settled for a compromise. She kept her distance, but she watched.

Sango was at least pleased that Inuyasha was absent now, probably driven away by the sound of Shippou's incessant chatter. Watching their reunion had brought on a wave of jealousy, curling in her gut and leaving her to vainly grind her teeth. Seeing the way Kagome's eyes lit up as she talked with the hanyou obliterated any notions of 'friendship' and 'loyalty' she'd previously entertained. Where Kagome was concerned, her resolutions seemed to fly out the window in a fit of some emotion or another.

The sound of Shippou's whining voice was grating on her nerves. He'd been complaining of some slight by Inuyasha. But she tried hard to listen to what was being said when she heard mention of Kagome's family. Sango gathered from bits and pieces from their mostly one-sided conversation that Kagome had spent her time away taking tests, catching up on school and visiting with her family. She'd been happy.

Sango compared this to her own experience the past several weeks. She'd spent the time trying to talk herself out of her growing feelings for Kagome. So far, shutting down her emotions and withdrawing into herself proved to be the most effective method, though a part of her missed the more social and even gregarious person she had briefly become.

Suddenly, she was jolted out of her brooding by the sound of Kagome's voice.

"I have something for you too, Sango," Kagome bounded over to her. "It's not much." She held out a rhinestone-studded hair clip. Sango's eyes widened for a moment, but the tight smile she gave Kagome was not genuine. "Thanks. You shouldn't have."

Kagome shrugged, "well I needed to do something to thank you for all your help. I know I wasn't always pleasant, especially while my knee was bothering me." Sango took the clip and stared down at it.

"Here," Kagome picked it up again, "you wear it in your hair like this."

Sango was about to protest that she knew how a clip worked, when Kagome reached forward and carefully slipped the clip onto the side of Sango's hair. "There. It's pretty," she said, smoothing down her hair around the clip.

Involuntarily, Sango leaned into her hand, only to jerk back, slightly annoyed with herself over her reaction. Hadn't she convinced herself yet that it was pointless to indulge any romantic notions where Kagome was concerned? Sango felt the urge to rip the clip from her hair and toss it aside. Instead, she simply sighed, remembering that a polite response was required, "I'm sure it does. Thanks again, Kagome. I hope your knee doesn't give you any more trouble"

"None at all," she chirped.

They stood there silently for a few seconds and Kagome adjusted Sango's clip once again. She met her eyes with a look of concern. Kagome seemed to see her for the first time since her return and she frowned. "Sango, are you feeling well? You seem…sad. Is there anything I can do?"

_If only she would_…Sango didn't allow herself to finish that thought, but instead reached out and lightly squeezed Kagome's hand. She couldn't resist running her thumb back and forth over the inside of her palm. She watched Kagome's face for any reaction to this, but her friend only nodded happily. Sango was reluctant to pull her hand away. _At least_, she reminded herself_, if Kagome is so oblivious, I won't have to endure the shame of her knowing my feelings and not returning them._

_x x x x _

The group soon departed in search of more shards needed to complete the Shikon jewel. They headed south towards the area where there was rumored to be a powerful youkai terrorizing the holdings of a local daimyo. The weather was warm and Sango spent a lot of time watching the world around her turn green and flourish in the temperate weather. It was a nice distraction.

There were _other _distractions as well. Such as the day that Kagome spilt her lunch all over the front of her clothing and asked Sango to stand sentry in front of the bush where she changing clothes.

"I think I gave myself steam burns. Look." Sango turned towards her to see Kagome pointing to a small burn just above her exposed left breast. Sango's face reddened and she stammered, "uh, sure, looks like it."

"It doesn't hurt much, but I'd better put salve on it just in case." Kagome sat down and began rummaging through her backpack. Sango stared down at her breasts; the white cotton shirt had fallen open. She was fascinated by the way her breasts gently bounced with each jerking movement of Kagome's hands. An errant breeze sent goose bumps across the skin of her chest and her nipples stiffened in reaction. Sango's mouth watered. _If I could feel their softness under my hands, _she thought_, that would be enough. _Heat rushed to her loins at the thought and she wondered if it would indeed.

"Ah, here it is." Kagome held up a small tube of salve. She opened it and began smearing it liberally over the burned area, her fingertips brushing the skin just above the nipple. It was too much for Sango. She turned and moved away

"I'd better go look and make sure the boys aren't near. Thought I'd heard something over there," she excused herself as she hurried off. Kagome watched her walk away for a moment, before she shook her head and began to change her clothing.

x x x x

Sango found herself angry at Inuyasha, her previous feelings of loyalty once again lost amidst her resurgence of possessiveness for Kagome. The two were fighting. Sango felt a growing urge to intervene, so she quickly found herself a quiet spot under a tree out of earshot.

It was peaceful beneath the tree's wide branches. She watched the birds flitting back and forth through the thick canopy overhead. Their travels had taken them deep within the heart of an old forest and it hosted many spectacularly large oaks and magnolias, such as the twisted and gnarled one she now lay against.

Her peace didn't last long. Sango heard the rustling of leaves and Kagome appeared her cheeks tear-streaked and her hands on her hips.

"Damn him, why doesn't he listen to me!"

Sango looked up at her placidly. She wished she didn't have to hear any of this.

Kagome dropped down beside her with a groan. "Why do I always let him get me so worked up?"

"That, I don't know," Sango told her calmly. She couldn't help but add softly, "it's not as if you try to avoid it." Sango smiled to herself, closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree, wishing again that Kagome hadn't found her hiding spot.

"What'd you mean by that," Kagome shot back in an irritated tone. She'd obviously caught that last remark. Sango's eyes flew open. Even so, it was unlike Kagome to challenge her like that. She hadn't asked her to come. It was Sango's turn to be irritated.

"I mean," Sango struggled to pull a suitably cutting explanation out of thin air, "you bring this sort of thing on yourself. You know how Inuyasha is."

"How can you say that," Kagome scooted around until she was face to face with Sango, "it's not as if I deserve to be treated that way. Who made him the boss of me?"

Even if Sango didn't catch the phrase, she understood Kagome's defensive tone well. "You certainly are willing to let him lead you around when he flashes you a smile," Sango was ready with a retort this time.

"I would never…," Kagome paused in mid-rant, "what is all this about anyway, Sango. I came to you needing a little understanding and instead you jump on me too."

Sango snorted, "you've a lot of nerve saying that. I left to _avoid_ the whole situation. And look what happened, you brought it right here and dropped it in my lap." She crossed her arms, telling herself she was justified in getting angry with her friend. Still, there was a niggling voice in the back of her mind telling her that she was treating Kagome unfairly. It only served to annoy her more.

"Is it too much to expect you to act like a _friend_, Sango, instead of either avoiding me, or acting like a jerk when I come to you needing to talk."

"What the hell," Sango felt like screaming the words, barely keeping her voice steady. "You only come running to me when your precious Inuyasha is pushing you around. Should I thank you for ignoring me, or for only seeking me out when he's not around?" Sango knew the words were wrong, but she was so angry that she could not seem to stop herself.

"Is that what you think about me?" Kagome was yelling now, leaning towards her. Sango felt some of her control slip and without thinking, she spat back, "Sure is, Kagome!"

"Where is all this shit coming from anyway, Sango? What the hell are you talking about? I don't need YOU taking your problems out on me."

As soon as Kagome uttered the words, _I don't need you, _everything around her melted away except Kagome's angry visage. Sango's eyes narrowed dangerously as she brought her hand up and she delivered a stinging slap to Kagome's cheek.

Kagome froze, her mouth wide and tears shining in her eyes. "Sango," she cried softly as she placed a hand over her stinging cheek. All of Sango's anger drained away at the sight and she rushed forward.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean," Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulders. _How could I lose control like that and strike Kagome over a silly argument_? Remorseful tears welled up in her eyes and she ducked her head against Kagome's neck to hide them. Kagome let out a sob. "It's okay," Kagome husked out, her voice still laced with tears. Sango felt terrible, but she knew that Kagome needed comforting. She pulled back and smoothed down her hair. "I'm so sorry," she repeated and brushed her hand over the reddening spot on her cheek.

"I must have made you pretty angry." It was as close as Kagome was going to get to an accusation. Sango realized she deserved an honest explanation, but how to explain the emotional rollercoaster she'd been on lately?

"I don't know exactly why, Kagome," she began haltingly, "I just lost control and lashed out in anger. When you told me _I don't need you, _it hurt me. I've been feeling," Sango took a deep breath, "as if you don't care for me. But my feelings for you have only been growing stronger," she added in a low whisper.

Kagome was silent for a long moment, as if contemplating Sango's words. "Of course, I care about you, Sango. You're my best friend. You're like a sister to me." Sango cringed at the last statement.

"It still doesn't excuse the fact that I," she began.

"Oh don't worry about that. We all get angry sometimes and I was out of line." Kagome had already forgiven her.

Sango leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "There, that's better," she said softly. Kagome giggled.

Once again, Sango brushed her lips against the same spot. Kagome seemed to relax and let herself lean into her. Sango held her like that for some time before she felt the tingling of desire surface. She wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist, seeking more than comfort. It felt good to be near to her on many levels, not the least of which was due to her powerful physical attraction to Kagome.

She half-expected Kagome to protest and pull away, but instead she covered Sango's arms with her own. At this wordless acceptance, Sango allowed herself to feel a guilty sort of pleasure in the contact. It was comforting and stimulating all at once. She was still somewhat amazed at how strongly affected she was by Kagome presence. She had only meant to comfort. However, once heady feelings of desire began to creep in, any guilt she had previously felt was pushed to the back of her mind.

Kagome began to brush her fingertips repeatedly over the back of her hand. Sango found the innocent touch distracting. This close contact was slowly leeching away all coherent thought and Sango was afraid of where it might lead. She leaned back and tried to clear her head, but Kagome gripped her more tightly and mewled a protest. "Don't leave, Sango," she murmured. Sango gave in and gathered her once again in her arms, her lips finding Kagome's cheek once again.

A complex mixture of sensations overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the barrage of sensations, the subtle scent of Kagome's apple-scented soap, the way a stray lock of Kagome's hair tickled her ear, the soft sound of her breathing. Warmth invaded her senses.

Without thinking, Sango titled her head slightly so that her lips brushed over Kagome's. All else faded away except for the feeling of Kagome's lips against her own and the sound of her own heart's rapid beating.

Sango's fingers entangled themselves in Kagome's hair and she pressed her closer to deepen the kiss. Sango let out a soft moan of pleasure as her tongue slipped into Kagome's mouth. Her tongue felt swollen as she explored the wet warmth she found there.

The delicious warmth was wrenched away as Kagome turned her head and pushed her away.

"Sango, I don't understand?" Sango resisted and wrapped her arms tightly around Kagome's waist. "Shhh, don't speak," she told her. She was lost in the moment, only concerned that it might end. Kagome arched away from Sango, forcing her to meet her eyes, "What are you doing?"

All at once, Sango returned to her senses and she released Kagome, who almost fell back without her arms to support her.

"Kagome, I.." Sango didn't know what to tell her. Her mind was reeling and her overheated body was still in shock from the loss of contact. Sango stared helplessly into Kagome's questioning eyes.

The soft sound of padding feet startled both girls out of their stupor. "Sango, Kagome, I'm glad that I've found you two. Inuyasha is ready to head out." Miroku's voice rang clearly across the glade. Sango sat there mortified, unable to speak. Kagome was first to respond, she scrambled to her feet and backed a few steps away. Miroku's eyes followed her movements and he turned to Sango with an amused expression.

"Well, well, ladies, I certainly hope that I'm not interrupting," he paused dramatically and raised an eyebrow, "anything."

Sango managed to squeak out a reply. "No, nothing, we were just having a little girl talk."

Miroku regarded her suspiciously, "if you say so." His tone made it clear that he didn't believe her.

"Let's get going then," Kagome told them with forced cheerfulness. She took the lead with Miroku and Sango following closely behind. Miroku winked at her. Sango could have ignored him, but in truth, his intrusion had saved her from having to explain her actions. She gave him a half-smile instead. Let the monk wonder.

_AN: Thanks for reading. Again, if you spot any errors, feel free to point them out and I'll edit. I have a wonderful beta, Mistress7, who has volunteered to work on this story when she finds the time, so I'm looking forward to posting edits soon. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning: Strong Lemon, Kagome X Sango**_

_AN: I may be putting this fic on hiatus until I can catch up on some of my other writing and/or until I'm hit with inspiration to continue. I'll try not to be long. Your support means a lot. _

For the next several days, Sango ignored the bewildered looks that Kagome levied her way. She had much to occupy her time, after all. She had weapons to sharpen, armor to shine, soiled clothing to wash, clean clothing to wash….

x x x x

The next evening…

The nights were still cool enough to warrant a small fire. Sango stared into the flames. She continued to feel awkward although several days had passed since the kiss. Her responses to any queries remained monosyllabic and she refused to even _look_ at Kagome out of fear of the accusations, anger, or even revulsion she might see in her eyes. But tonight was different. Her eyes were drawn inexorably to the way the campfire cast flickering shadows across Kagome's dark hair.

Kagome glanced up and, before Sango could look away, Kagome's eyes locked with her own. Sango found a confusing mix of emotion there, but surprise, embarrassment, and curiosity were easily recognizable. _Holy shit, _Sango swore to herself as she felt her face reddening. She quickly broke away from her intense gaze and pretended to adjust her obi.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sango dared another peek Kagome's way. Kagome was still staring at her. Heat rushed through her entire body. Sango looked away. Soon after, she curled up against Kirara and feigned sleep until she finally drifted off.

x x x x

And on yet another long, cool evening…

Sango wished she'd listened more carefully when her mother had chided it was not polite to stare. If only she _had_ listened, she wouldn't be trying unsuccessfully and tear her eyes away from the scene before her. Kagome was arching her back in a long, slow stretch which pulled her thin, cotton shirt tightly over her breasts. Also exposed was a delicious-looking clavicle from beneath her collar. Sango's mouth watered as she remembered just how her skin had tasted, not of honey, but of a salty-sweetness that was unmistakably female. Sango gave up the effort and allowed herself an ogle. Kagome was facing away from her, after all.

Kagome finished her stretch and slid languidly back into place by the fire. Sango's eyes followed her every move. She watched, mesmerized, as Kagome idly slid her fingertips beneath her collar and worked the top button free there. Sango's lips parted expectantly. Within seconds, it finally registered just how strangely Kagome's was behaving. _What the hell,_ Sango's eyes flew to her face to find Kagome staring back at her. _Caught again!_ Sango clamped her mouth shut and darted off into the darkness without an explanation.

Kagome stared off into the direction that Sango had disappeared.

"What was all that about," Kagome was startled by Inuyasha's gruff query.

"Huh," Kagome answered dumbly, taking a moment to process his question. "I don't know what you mean." Denial was the often best option.

"Come on. Sango has never _this _quiet, but the past few days she's hardly spoken at all." He leaned forward and the flames turned his eyes a sinister red-gold. "And anyway, Kagome, I've noticed she's been going out of her way to avoid you. What's the deal?"

Kagome gave him a sharp look. Inuyasha added, "weren't you two supposed to be good friends?"

"Yes, I agree," Miroku sat up on his elbow, eager to add his two cents. He must have been feigning sleep and had probably witnessed her little 'performance'. "Sango has been on edge. She hardly talks to me anymore."

The two males gave her questioning looks. Kagome tensed. She looked ready to flee.

"Uh, how should I know."

"You're her best friend, right?" Miroku parried. The question held a hint of something more than the innocent words implied.

Kagome's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them and she pulled her knees against her, wrapping her arms tightly around them.

"I don't think it's any of your business," she snapped. Miroku shrugged and laid back down. Inuyasha held her gaze stubbornly, "well, I'm going to say something to her next time…"

"No," Kagome interrupted, "you won't." Her eyes narrowed.

"Fine," Inuyasha backed down, his ears flattening slightly. Kagome's face softened. "I mean, I want to take care of it myself, okay," she added gently.

A few minutes later, Kagome squirmed her way into her sleeping bag. She lay there for a long while, staring up at the innumerable stars which shone in the nighttime sky. She looked neither tense nor annoyed, but seemed peaceful.

Later, when Sango returned, she paused to watch Kagome sleep for a few minutes before curling against Kirara on the other side of the campfire.

X x x x

After a few days had passed, Sango decided she'd had enough of skulking around. Kagome had ceased giving her questioning looks and Sango was beginning to feel confident enough to resume conversation once again.

She was wondering just how she should break the ice when a shove from behind almost caused her to lose her footing. "Omph," she grunted as attempted to right herself.

"Oh sorry," Kagome cried shrilly, also recovering from where she had stumbled forward into Sango's back. Her backpack slipped from her fingers before she could steady herself.

Kagome scanned the ground her pack, whirling around in obvious distress.

"Here, I have it for you here," Kagome looked up to find Sango holding her backpack towards her. A shy smile graced her features. Kagome reached forward, but Sango pulled the pack just out of reach. "Not so fast," she said, "don't I even get a 'thank you' for my trouble."

"Thank you, Sango," Kagome replied with a short laugh, but avoided her eyes. Their fingers brushed as she retrieved the pack.

Sango giggled nervously, but flashed Kagome a confident smile before she turned away. She realized she was being flirty but couldn't bring herself to care. It was a gorgeous day and she was tired of feeling uncomfortable.

Kagome stood there silently and watched her walk away. She placed the back of her hand against her forehead and narrowed her eyes, frustration and consternation warring for dominance on her delicate features. Her eyes seemed to bore into Sango's back until she rounded a bend in the trail and disappeared. Kagome placed a finger to her lips and her other hand against the curve of her hips. "Sango," she whispered aloud to herself, "what is it you want from me?"

A smile tugged at her lips and her eyes seemed to gleam with mischief. "And anyway, two can play at that game," she muttered under her breath. Kagome shouldered her backpack and whistled as she proceeded down the forest trail.

Sango failed to notice any of this, of course. She hurried to catch up with Miroku and Inuyasha. As the day progressed, she was certain they seemed to be falling into their normal routine, although Sango still went to great lengths to avoid being alone with Kagome. She finally had things under control.

Had Sango glanced behind and seen the look in Kagome's eyes, she might have realized that her feelings of security and control would not be long-lived.

X x x x

It started with a few 'accidental' brushes against Sango's side and several unusually intense looks. Next, Sango noticed that Kagome would sit much too close to her on the occasions that they stopped for lunch. She was close enough to where her knee would lean slightly against the bare skin of her calf, causing a little perspiration to pool there. Several times Kagome's elbow gently contacted her arm, and another instance Kagome's palm brushed her thigh as she reached for her bowl of soup. These were casual, innocent touches. But Sango was hyper-aware of each time Kagome made contact. Lunch began a titillating affair and Sango was left anxious and distracted. Still, the few times when Inuyasha pushed on and refused to stop for lunch, she found herself becoming even more anxious.

It also sometimes happened that when the group took rest, Kagome would come to stand silently next to her. She was so close that Sango could smell the scented shampoo she used to clean her hair. Once she'd leaned against her and wrapped an arm around her waist, stating that she was tired from walking. Sango's breath caught in her throat and her mouth went dry. Sometimes Kagome would lean forward slightly and whisper some joke or off-hand comment. Sango paid little attention to the words, so enraptured was she by the feeling of warm breath tickling her ear and neck. Other times, Kagome would capture her hand and give it a short, soft squeeze. All of these attentions were innocent enough to be overlooked by the others, but to Sango took it all in like water to a sponge.

This went on for over a week before Sango began to suspect that Kagome was doing this on purpose. Then began the nightly ritual of what Sango came to the think of as the 'blush and stare game'. Sango would catch Kagome staring at her over the campfire. Kagome would immediately blush and lower her eyes. But each time Sango looked away, she would feel her eyes on her again. Sango would peek around to confirm her suspicious and then it was Sango's turn to blush shyly as she met Kagome's laughing eyes.

_She seems to be playing some sort of game with me, but why?_ Sango was not about to ask Kagome. To do so would be an admission that something was, indeed, going on between the two of them, something private…intimate even. And if that something turned out merely to be an illusion, it was an illusion Sango was unwilling to shatter.

But Sango was coming undone, little by little. Her physical reactions were increasing with each encounter. She found herself aroused simply by sitting near to Kagome as they ate lunch. Several times, she looked up to find Inuyasha staring quizzically at the two of them and Sango wondered if he could smell her body's reaction. She was mortified at first, but as the days moved forward even this feeling was lost under the steady mounting of sexual tension. Each day that passed, Sango became a little more confident that Kagome was expressing an interest in her. She even grew brave enough to offer her shoulder for Kagome to lean on while they rested in the evenings. "You look tired," she would state simply. Kagome was always quick to take advantage. She fell a sleep several times leaning into her arm. Sango never fell asleep, however, but instead she reveled in the sweet torture of having Kagome lying close against her side, the vague prickling of desire taking her imagination places her hands could not.

Sango was also becoming, once again, dependent on the Kagome's companionship, although this time is was based more on casual contact and touch, rather than idle chatter or banter.

X x x x

Inuyasha was grumbling, frustrated that it had been over two weeks since they'd come into not contact with any shard-bearing youkai and had not had even a whiff or hint of Naraku's presence. Even Miroku seemed a little on edge, although Shippou and Kirara were content to enjoy the uneventful space of time.

"Kagome, can't you feel _anything _out there?" Inuyasha came to stand in front of the young woman with hands on hips. He glowered down at her. She glowered back.

"What, you think I'm not trying," she cried, her voice rising with indignation. Inuyasha gave her a questioning look and Kagome winced and shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I will try harder to concentrate, okay…but maybe if we were traveling in the right direction it would help."

Sango watched the two of them. Before she realized it she had taken a few, protective steps toward Kagome.

"Hn," Inuyasha snorted. "I guess you're right." He reached forward and snatched up her backpack, offering his hand, "come on then, let's get moving, in the _right_ direction." He flashed her a crooked smile, revealing a fang.

Sango watched as the two of them walked slowly ahead side by side. She brought her hand up to massage her temple, her head ached terribly.

"Merrrrow," Kirara purred and looked questioningly up at her. "I'm okay, Kirara. It's just when you are sure things are finally going your way," she glared at the back of Inuyasha's head, "something always happens to screw thing up."

x x x x

When, for a few days, Kagome seemed to back off, Sango became almost distraught.

Her will sagged under the weight of her desire for Kagome's attention. Sango decided she had no choice but to approach her.

"Kagome," she queried, "why are you having lunch over there? Come, sit beside me." She patted the grassy spot next to her. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and continued eating. Sango grew increasingly uncomfortable and considered moving to sit by her.

"I miss your company," Sango added with soft, pleading eyes.

Miroku stopped eating and gave Sango a curious look. "I'll be more than happy to keep you company, Sango."

Kagome flashed both of them a smile, or rather a self-satisfied smirk. She hopped up and made her way over to sit beside Sango. She placed a hand on Sango's shoulder to use as leverage as she lowered herself to the ground. Kagome did not remove her hand immediately, but she ever so slowly let it slide down her arm and over her forearm. Heat spread throughout Sango's body and her breathing quickened. Out of the corner of her eye, Sango could see Kagome watching her as if to gauge her reaction.

_Kami, what the hell is going on? _

Miroku cleared his throat and chuckled, making Sango wonder if he knew something she did not.

All she was sure of was that she was slowly losing her will to fight her growing attraction and attachment to Kagome. She was unable to look away as Kagome twisted her hair around her fingers or made a great show of flicking a stray strands over her shoulder. She felt sure that she was gaping like a trout, her mouth and eyes wide as she stood watching, transfixed.

If her desire had been an annoyance before, it was somewhere in between sweet torture and an obsession now. It was getting to the point where even the slightest of 'accidental' brushes laced her blood with desire. She had never considered herself a highly sexual person, but now she could almost identify with Miroku. Entertaining fantasies about Kagome became a sweet sort of addiction. She was coming undone. She was drowning and alternated between praying Kagome would not notice and praying that she _would _notice.

x x x x

It was later that day that Kagome offered Sango a brush and asked to her to please braid her long hair up so that it wouldn't get wet. "I don't want wet hair tonight, it's turning chilly."

Sango raised an eyebrow at the unusual request. She glanced around her. It was nearing the end of the day and the insects were already droning their hypnotic mantra. The towering trees of the late-afternoon forest cast long shadows across the swiftly flowing water of the stream. They were completely alone. The two young women had made their way into the forest to rinse off in the clean, cold water away from leering eyes. Shippou had declined to bathe in the chill water of the stream in lieu of the prospect of a few hours of daylight to use the crayons Kagome had given him.

Sango knelt down behind Kagome and lifted the heavy weight of her dark hair with both hands. She spread her fingers wide and allowed the strands to slide through her fingers. "Your hair is so soft, Kagome."

Kagome leaned her head back, "is it?"

Sango pulled the brush carefully through the length of her hair, marveling at the way the fading light cast blue-black highlights there. She lifted the brush to her scalp and gently pulled it down. Kagome sighed appreciatively. Sango watched her through half-closed eyes, and scooted a little closer than was necessary. When she discarded the comb to begin working the braid into her hair, she allowed her fingers to gently caress the skin on the back of her neck. Kagome made no protest. Sango closed her eyes and chewed her lip. Touching Kagome in any way turned into a highly sensual experience for her. If Kagome's silent acquiesce to her light touches was all she could ever hope for, she could live with that. As she ran her fingers through the silken tresses, all she knew was the sheer pleasure of the cool, soft strands tickling her fingers. But how far is too far, Sango wondered as she was tempted to touch the exposed skin of her neckline. She imagined running fingertips over that spot, but raked her nails across Kagome's scalp instead.

Kagome dropped her head and moaned softly. "Mmm, That feels so nice Sango," she purred.

Sango's fingers paused and Kagome's hair fell against her back with a slight rustle. Her cheeks felt hot. Her fingers twitched. Ever so slowly, she slipped her hands around Kagome's waist and locked them there. Kagome was silent. Her back stiffened but she made no move to push her way.

Sango took a couple of deep breaths and pulled Kagome against her, spreading her knees so that her back fit snugly against her. Kagome relaxed into her and leaned her head back until it rested against her shoulder. Her unbound hair fell across her shoulder and forearm, feeling cool as it slipped over her skin. Kagome shifted her hips into a more comfortable position and desire pooled between Sango's legs at accidental intimate contact.

The two sat silently in this position for some time. Kagome shifted against her again, "Sango, isn't it time we returned to camp. They might be worried."

"Kagome, I…" The strain was evident in her voice. "..I need to know. How do you feel about me? " The question did not sound quite right to Sango's ears. "Why have you been..." she tried to gather her scattered thoughts, "doing…or acting the way you have been around me lately."

Kagome moved her head back and forth against Sango's shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about," she answered innocently.

"You know what I mean," Emboldened by Kagome's tolerant response, Sango leaned down and whispered softly into her ear, "I think you know exactly what you've been doing to me." She hoped her boldness would not backfire, but something seemed to snap into place. Something seemed so _right_ about the way Kagome felt in her arms. She was tired of ignoring that. She _couldn't _ignore that anymore.

Sango's hand made its way down to Kagome's side, pausing when her fingers met the exposed skin of her stomach where her shirt had come un-tucked. She brushed her fingertips over the skin there, before she slipped her hand beneath the cloth of her shirt. "Are you certain of that, Kagome," she whispered.

"I really have no idea what you mean Sango." Kagome insisted again, but her voice sounded uneven and cracked. She made no protest as Sango's hand moved across her stomach and brushed against the underside of her bra. She took a long breath, deciding it was now or never. Kagome hissed through her teeth as Sango's hand slipped under her bra and found the taunt nipple there. Her free hand gripped Kagome's thigh to steady herself. She was vaguely aware that she was breathing faster than was normal. Her body seemed to have a will of its own and now both hands began to roam over Kagome's body. Each silken touch of her skin beneath her hands was sending shockwaves of pleasure down Sango's middle and into her loins. Her rational mind was reeling from the shock of the liberties she had just taken with Kagome's person, but irrational part of Sango currently in control cared little.

She tugged her shirt and bra up for better access to her bare breasts and couldn't resist running her fingertips slowly over the pale skin exposed just above her waistband. Her touch left a trail of goose bumps in its wake and Kagome moaned softly. Sango stopped moving. It was too much. Desire and pleasure overwhelmed her senses. She wanted to press herself against Kagome, she wanted lean down and take her breasts into her mouth and tease the nipples with her tongue. She wanted to turn her around and capture her mouth in a searing kiss. She wanted to feel her naked body pressed against her own. She wanted to do all those things she had imagined doing as she'd lain in bed alone so many nights. All these thoughts came in a rush. She hungered and it was almost unbearable to be caught at the edge of desire, not certain what she_ could_ or_ should_ do next.

Kagome leaned forward slightly and it jolted Sango back into the moment. Sango quickly closed the space between them, "you aren't getting away so easily this time," she teased, hoping it was true. She dragged the fingers of her free hand up her thigh, moving them beneath her short skirt and towards the intimate space between her legs. As she pressed her hand between Kagome's legs, she heard her gasp loudly. She marveled at the heat radiating from beneath the thin, lacy material. Her other hand moved down from Kagome's chest to pull at the cloth of Kagome's short skirt until it contacted the bare flesh of her inner thigh. "Wait, Sango," Kagome breathed, pulled her legs together and leaned forward again.

"Please," Sango pleaded softly, "let me touch you."

At her query, Kagome relaxed her back and legs, letting her knees fall to the side until they were braced against Sango's own. Sango lost no time in brushing her fingers lightly across the lacy underwear which covered her.

---------------

This lemon has been deleted due to a complaint that it was too explicit for fan fiction dot net. If you want to read the lemon, this story has also been posted on adult fan fiction dot net under the same penname and title.

--------------

Breathing heavily, Sango lay across her, her energy spent, enjoying the feeling of her soft body against her own.

She wanted this moment to last for eternity. "I love you," she whispered.

Kagome made no answer, but Sango failed to notice this. She was too busy nuzzling her neck and reveling in the sweet, salty taste of her. Kagome took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her. "I wish we didn't have to go back," she murmured.

Sango laughed softly, "but I think we'll definitely be doing this again."

"Oh will we?" Kagome gazed up at her with amusement lighting her eyes. Sango kissed her then, flicking her tongue over her sealed lips into she relented and parted them.

"Yes," she told her once she pulled back, "I think we will."

_AN: Hope you likey. For those reading this for the lemon(s), no oral yet, but you must have something to look forward to. If anyone thinks this lemon is too 'hard' for fanfiction . net please leave me a review or send a note. I've always been baffled by their guidelines. I wouldn't want to get banned for that before I have a chance to complete the story. If it is too explicit, I could post the full lemons on Media miner or Adult fanfiction (if they ever get going again). _

_As always, review and tell me what you think._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

_AN: Thank you for all your reviews. You've been so supportive and I've made you wait far too long for an update. Here it is! Sango is bouncy and happy in this chapter, but all I'll tell you is that she should enjoy it while it lasts. Poor thing. Let me know if this chapter is acceptable_.

_Warning: sexual content._

During the walk back to camp, Sango felt like dancing. A rush of emotions assailed her, making her want to move, twirl, and toss up the dried leaves around her like a child.

_Kagome, I never knew it could feel like that. _

Touching her the way she'd been aching to do had been incredible. Sango couldn't remember feeling so happy, so fulfilled, or so completely aroused. It was made all the more wonderful by the fact that Kagome had touched her back. An image of Kagome's finger trailing down her belly caused her to shiver. It was all like a dream and Sango didn't know when her head would stop spinning from the delight of it all.

"Kagome!" Sango squealed as she tossed a handful of leaves her way. "You're amazing." Kagome giggled and covered her head, trying unsuccessfully to avoid being doused with leaf particles. An instant later, Sango was pulling Kagome's hands away from her head and dusting the leaf litter out of her hair before she leaned in to kiss her. Finding she wasn't satisfied with one, brief kiss to her lips, Sango immediately leaned in for another, longer kiss. Kagome sighed and relaxed against her. Sango deepened the kiss and pushed her gently forward until Kagome's back was pressed against the nearest tree for support.

She moved her hands over her back and along the line of her hips, realizing that she was becoming quite aroused again.

"You're dangerous, Kagome," Sango whispered against her lips as she drew back for a moment. "After all that, I want you again just as badly." The words seemed to spur Kagome's hands into action as well, and she gripped Sango's hips and pulled them against her own. Sango felt a newly ignited heat pulsing from between her legs and she ground herself against Kagome through her skirt. Things were moving faster this time.

Her fingers roamed Kagome's body with abandon, greedy to touch the paces which they'd only finished worshiping shortly before. Her fingers slipped beneath Kagome's shirt and brushed over her breasts, tentatively at first, but soon her fingers pressed into the soft flesh and Kagome moaned in response. Needing more, she pulled up Kagome's skirt and gripped the inside of her thigh. She pushed her panties aside and pressed her fingers eagerly into Kagome's soft, wet folds. Touching her now was even exciting than before, now that she wasn't worried that Kagome would reject her advances. She slipped her finger inside, feeling a frantic need to touch her again, everywhere.

"I want to feel you, Sango," Kagome breathed in her ear and surprising her with her ardor as she tugged unsuccessfully at the shoulder section of her uniform.

"Kagome, you can't know what those words _do_ to me," Sango leaned back and, with trembling fingers, began to fumble with her fastenings. "I can't seem to get my clothes off fast enough," she told her in a whisper. "You've made me that desperate." She glanced up from her clothing to find Kagome staring hungrily down at her with a smirk on her lips. Finally, she succeeded in stripping off most of the upper layer and pressed her bare skin against Kagome. She felt like her entire body was on fire as she felt the smooth skin slip of Kagome's chest and belly move over her own. She wrapped her arms tightly around Kagome's waist and pressed into her. Kagome let out a little gasp.

Needing to feel more, she pulled Kagome's panties down a few inches and cupped her sex with her hand. Kagome moaned against her lips and Sango began feeling around for the hard nub she'd discovered earlier. When Kagome tensed against her and cried out softly, she knew she'd found it. She dropped her right hand to Kagome's hips and used her finger to penetrate her from behind, while Sango's finger slipped in little circles over the slick and hardened nub just inside of her curls.

Behind them, a twig snapped and both girls froze instantly. They stared at one another for an instant before scrambling to put their loosened clothing to rights. _Shitshitshit!_ Sango thought to herself as she stumbled into Kagome's back. "Sorry," she whispered. At that point, Kagome began giggling.

Sango thought she must have gone mad. "What are you, why are you –"

Kagome began laughing outright, covering her mouth. Dusk had settled and Sango couldn't quite make out her expression. She put her hands on her hips and scolded, "shh! Someone might hear you!" Kagome tried unsuccessfully to stifle her giggles and suddenly Sango found herself smiling. Before long, she began giggling as well. She quickly pulled Kagome close and brushed her lips against hers and murmured, "come on, silly, let's get back before someone comes looking." She glanced behind her. "Though it seems someone may have done so already."

x x x x x

The next few weeks were a blissful blur to Sango. She found herself in a near-constant state of extended elation. She and Kagome took every opportunity to sneak off into the woods together, not always an easy task since the lull in shard-hunting was finally over. The jewel was nearly complete. The hunt was on for the last of the jewel shards and that meant more frequent encounters with Naraku's minions and even a few with Naraku himself. As Sango thought of her brother and the fact that it might soon come down to the last shard, his shard, she would feel again the distress and gut-wrenching fear she'd lived with for almost a year now. But later, she would look at Kagome, catch her hand in her own, and the heavy weight would lift from her heart and she would feel happy again.

_You're using the girl as an escape from reality,_ a nagging inner voice would sometimes scold her and a heavy guilty would settle in her chest. Her thoughts would spiral again into a fear for her brother and the others. What business did she have selfishly sneaking off for trysts in the forest when her brother was in such danger?

But Sango would eventually seek out Kagome once again, allowing her presence to act as a balm for her soreness of heart. She deserved a little happiness, she reasoned. They both did. And then Kagome would smile at her and her heart would soar. All the danger, all the worries would fade away as if they never existed.

The world itself appeared changed, as if altered in some wondrous way. Sango noticed things and took pleasure in the most ordinary and unobtrusive of events. For example, she found herself fascinated by the way the light slanted through the trees. Or she paused in whatever she might be doing to listen to the sound of ordinary birdsong. The world was a better place, a beautiful place, now that Kagome was hers, and Sango wanted to cherish every moment.

x x x x x

Despite Kagome's presence while they battled youkai, Sango was able to maintain her usual, cool air during the conflicts. She was a trained warrior and her focused and calculated actions while fighting were second-nature. Still, later, she would melt under Kagome's heated gaze and feel deliciously weak. Or, when she watched the way Kagome's hair flowed behind her as she was carried by Inuyasha, she would be overcome by a heady sense of excitement and passion. Kagome was hers now in the most intimate of ways and the simplest of things reminded her of that.

"Kagome, come with me," Sango would whisper to her as they sat next to one another by the fire. The two would duck into the woods and melt into one another, their mouths and tongues desperately trying to make up for all the time that they must remain apart. Being secretive was actually a thrill, Sango found, and she thought Kagome must enjoy it as well. Sometimes when the others were present, she'd catch Kagome looking hungrily at her and she'd have to catch her breath. She and Kagome had certainly found a desirable distraction from their grim quest.

Inuyasha's gaze sometimes caught her eye as well. He watched Kagome with a haunted, anxious expression. Worry nagged at her as she studied his expression. But afterwards, Sango would shrug it off. It wasn't her business. He'd had his chance.

At night, Sango would whisper seductively into Kagome's ear as they lay there, trying to fall asleep.

"_You're beautiful, do you know that Kagome?"_

"_I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't touch you like this."_

Sometimes, when the two were not able to find the time for a rendezvous together in the forest, Sango would slip her hands briefly into the folds of her sleeping bags and touch her.

"_I could touch you all night like this…and this and no one would know." _

Other times, they would lie there exhausted from their daily quest for the jewel and Sango would simply nestle close to her for a few moments before she returned to her own sleeping place.

"_I love you Kagome, so much. You make me so happy. Did you know that?"_

Sango told Kagome these things and more. It was no matter that Kagome was more reticent. Sango didn't mind. But she herself felt like shouting her feelings to the world. She wanted everyone to know exactly how she felt and what she'd found in Kagome. Of course, she didn't do this, but she was still in awe of the things that Kagome made her feel and the things Kagome had allowed her, _and only her_, to do.

Sango rolled these thoughts over in her mind as she lay there, looking up at the stars. She spared a quick glance over at an already sleeping Kagome before she nestled against Kirara's fur and drifted off to sleep. The next morning, she awoke with a start and realized she'd been crying. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and tried vainly to remember what'd she'd been dreaming of, but could only recall vague and fearful images tinged with a terrible sense of loss.

"Sango, are you alright." Sango looked up to find Kagome standing over her with a worried expression. She quickly wiped the tears away and gave her a reassuring smile. "Fine, just a bad dream."

Kagome smiled back and offered her hand. Sango felt better instantly, the phantom fears melting away as she took hold of Kagome's hand and eased herself up off the ground.

_AN: I have the last two chapters finished. I need to edit them but they should be up within a week or so, depending on how the review whore in me is feeling. Things do get a little sad from here on (sorry!) but there is another lemon in the next. You know, the one a few of you've been asking for._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

_Warning: Strong sexual content. Mature readers only._

As the weeks passed, Sango and Kagome enjoyed their furtive, impassioned encounters when they were able to, which were always accompanied by the thrill of fear that someone would follow or stumble upon them during one their most intimate moments. But what Sango found was that the moments she treasured most of all were those all too brief moments where she and Kagome lay together, usually after sex, relaxed and lazy in one another's arms and saying whatever came to mind.

Sango thought of this as she watched Kagome prepare dinner. Shippou was perched high on her shoulder watching the food preparation with an earnest expression. It amazed Sango that he could maintain his balance in such a precarious position, but then he was youkai after all. On a whim, she moved silently behind the two and gave Shippou a shove from behind. He went tumbling forward, narrowly missing the soup pot.

"Hey!" Shippou stamped his foot as he dusted himself off, "You're getting as bad as Inuyasha."

Sango simply grinned at him.

"Come to think of it, you're worse. Inuyasha doesn't mess with me much anymore. Just you."

Sango shrugged her shoulders and sat back down beside Kirara. For some reason, Shippou's statement bothered her a little. Inuyasha had been acting different lately; subdued, brooding. But then, shard hunting had become so much more dangerous and serious at this point. Everyone was tense. Sango was no exception, but Kagome's presence still served to distract her from the fear and turmoil thoughts of her brother and Naraku elicited. The group had recently survived a near-deadly encounter with an undead tortoise youkai and Inuyasha was having a lot of trouble controlling the Tessaiga. Certainly, that would explain his preoccupied behavior.

Sango looked over at Kagome again, letting her thoughts drift back to more pleasant subjects. She wondered if Kagome were feeling tense as well. Sango could think of a few ways to alleviate that particular malady. In fact, she had an idea in mind that she'd been trying to work up the bravery to try for some time now. She bit her lip and couldn't help but smile at the thought.

For now, Sango knew that she would have to resign herself to idle chit-chat. But that could be fun as well. Sango found she still enjoyed getting a rise out of Kagome. Even if her more pointed comments sometimes caused to get Kagome a little bit angry, Sango found they were still worth it in the end. Becoming intimate with Kagome must have brought out her mischievous side, she presumed. Being in love had, in fact, caused Sango to become more expressive in so many ways. She surprised herself at times, being accustomed to having to force aside her own reticence during conversations which came easier to her now. But it was nice to feel confident. And so, she allowed herself to explore being confident, mischievous, or whatever other lesser-known part of herself saw fit to show itself. Plus, teasing Kagome was fun and she soon learned that Kagome enjoyed 'making up' more than she would have ever suspected.

This teasing also served a practical purpose. As the quest of the Shikon jewel because more stressful and time grew short, Kagome had become pensive. More often lately, Sango would look over and find her staring forlornly off into the distance with dull eyes. However, she would always respond to Sango's teasing, whether with taunts of her own or a smile, and her eyes would once again become bright and full of life.

Kagome's huffs were often pretend, but Sango was always secretly proud when she managed to bring an angry, but attractive flush to Kagome's cheeks. And so it was that a little over two weeks after the two had first made love together on that mossy forest floor, Sango saw fit to tease her about it.

"You remember the day when you attacked me in the forest?"

"Huh," Kagome replied dumbly as she prepared dinner.

Sango went back to silently sharpening her weapon.

"And when exactly was that?" Kagome asked her when no further information was forthcoming.

Sango placed her weapon down carefully, "Couple of weeks back or so." She was careful to keep her expression flat.

"I never attacked you," Kagome knitted her brows and sat back.

"You most certainly did. And have several times since."

Realization dawned in Kagome's eyes and she bit her lip, "Sango! Not funny."

"Don't know why I put up with your lecherous ways, Kagome. You're worse than Miroku." Sango had to suppress a smile.

Kagome looked around to confirm that no one was within earshot. She then leaned forward and whispered, "Whatever happened to the modest, prim Sango that I knew? The one who was always fighting off Miroku's advances? Now you're the one doing all the pawing, since you can't keep your hands off of me. You certainly hid your true nature from us all."

Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome leaned back with a smirk. "If anyone was doing any attacking, it was you."

"Big words, but you're the one who begs me for it," Sango goaded with just enough sarcasm to egg Kagome on.

"In fact," Kagome continued primly. "It seems I'm never safe nowadays. You can't seem to leave me alone."

"We'll have to see about that," Sango growled under her breath.

"What was that, Sango?" Kagome asked, still grinning.

"Just be ready later tonight, after everyone is asleep."

Kagome needed a little humbling experience after those retorts, she'd decided, and she knew just what to do.

x x x x x

Sango led Kagome a little farther into the darkened forest before she backed her against a tree and gave her a bruising kiss.

"Attacking me again, Sango?" Kagome giggled.

Sango chuckled softly, her breath ghosting over Kagome's ear, "I'm only doing what you've been begging me to do."

Kagome snorted and caught Sango's earlobe playfully between her teeth.

"Well, you aren't begging _yet_. But you will be."

Kagome gave another snort and Sango closed her eyes and Kagome began to trail soft kisses down her neck.

x x x x x x

This lemon has been edited in order to adhere to fan fiction dot net guidelines, as was pointed out by a helpful reviewer tonight. If you would like to read the full lemon, please visit Adult fan fiction (dot) net under the same username. The other lemons will be edited soon as well. Thanks.

x x x x x x

Sango tucked her head against Kagome's shoulder and sighed happily. Her own arousal was still at a distracting level, but she lay still. She didn't wish to disturb this tender moment of togetherness.

Kagome ran her fingers lightly over her hair and smiled at her with half-closed eyes. "You…thank you, Sango" she sighed as she allowed her head to fall back and her eyes to slide closed.

Sango chuckled and Kagome regarded her through half-lidded eyes.

"Happy now? You got what you wanted and you look awfully smug about it."

"Oh, I'm not the only one who got what she wanted, am I?"

Kagome chuckled and gave a lazy stretch, "Okay, you win."

Sango smoothed down Kagome's hair and tucked an errant strand behind her ear.

"Come on, let's get back to camp," she told her reluctantly.

x x x x x

The past weeks had been some of the most wonderful Sango had ever experienced. The two of them were not always together, but all Sango had to do was to glance at Kagome walking near by to feel a rush of heady joy. She never tired of watching her. She loved the way her long, dark hair flowed in the breeze as she moved, the way her eyes sparkled with mischief as she gave her a knowing look. She loved all that and more. She loved Kagome.

It made it difficult, at times, to keep her mind on the task of shard-hunting. She felt vaguely guilty about this, but she argued with herself that she deserved to enjoy this time. Especially since Kagome and she were in the early stages of their relationship. And so she pushed away the usual nagging and ominous thoughts of her brother and Naraku and replaced them with thoughts of Kagome's smile, Kagome's kiss, and her gentle touch.

However, her strict warrior training returned when there was a confrontation or battle. She became Sango the Taijiya once again and fought any threat which presented itself with single-minded purpose. The battles were escalating in frequency and intensity. Sometimes it was shock to realize that the task they'd worked towards for so long was nearing completion. Or rather, The Shikon jewel was nearing completion. Sango had always had second-thoughts about this, since it ultimately involved her brother and his shard. Therefore, her worry and anxiety for him was increasing daily. Concurrently, she was seeking out Kagome more often, seeking release from these insistent fears.

At times, she also found relief in battle. When faced with an enemy, Sango fought with added gusto and vigor. Now pushing herself to the limits each time. Later, when things were calm and quiet, she would wonder if she weren't trying to make up for the guilty happiness she was experiencing outside of the confrontations. But she would shrug off the musings, reminding herself that it was a good thing for all. And each time the group faced danger, the warrior side of her would take over and she would focus single-mindedly on the task at hand without fail, whether it was destroying lesser youkai or fighting a more powerful foe such as Moryomaru, who seemed to have replaced Naraku as their main target for the moment.

And after, she would soften and daydream of Kagome again and enjoyed the increasingly rare times that the two of them could find to be alone together. This was frustrating. She deserved happiness too, she told herself, and she would not allow anyone to come in between her and Kagome.

There were those that tried, or perhaps wanted, to be a more apt description.

Inuyasha and Miroku gave Sango questioning or pointed looks more frequently now, especially when she and Kagome huddled together around the fire, giggling and whispering to one another. It didn't' help things that Sango had a difficult time keeping her hands to herself. Even if it was simply to hold Kagome's hand or pull her close for a brief embrace, Sango found she needed to touch her occasionally or else she ached. To hell with the suspicious looks from the two males in the group. At least Shippou had the sense to leave her alone, though he was likely oblivious.

One morning after a particularly frustrating and unsuccessful attempt to locate Naraku's whereabouts, Inuyasha confronted Sango. She'd expected that it might come to this, but still it unnerved her.

"What's going on between you and Kagome?" he asked gruffly.

Sango felt suddenly nervous under those intense, yellow eyes. "Uh, nothing," she muttered.

"What do you mean 'nothing'," Inuyasha hissed. "I'm not stupid as you might think, you know. I…" He paused here and looked away uncomfortably before continuing. "I care a lot about Kagome."

"I know," Sango answered, feeling suddenly ashamed of hiding her relationship with Kagome from her friends the past few weeks. "It's nothing you have to worry about though," she told him softly.

Inuyasha gave her a pained look. Sango recognized the hurt there and looked quickly away. She didn't enjoy the feeling that she and Kagome's happiness had caused that pain in another, especially Inuyasha, who was a good friend.

"So you're not going to tell me, or even look at me, eh?" Sango's eyes snapped up to see Inuyasha's lips tightened in a thin, angry line before he stalked away. "She cares about me too, you know. I can see it in her eyes, even though she's been avoiding me lately and looking at your way instead," he spat out as he glared at her over his shoulder. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing at, Sango, but I'm still your friend and you shouldn't treat your friends like this."

Sango stared after him as he disappeared into the forest and until she could no longer make out the brief flashes of silver hair amidst the trees.

Sango's thoughts were in a whirl and her heart ached. Inuyasha was a loyal and true friend and guilt of all she'd left unsaid tasted bitter on her tongue. But how could she tell him? She wondered how the shift in her and Kagome's relationship was affecting the group. A year ago, a few months ago even, before she began having feelings for Kagome, she would have never thought of sacrificing her own happiness for the good of her friends. Especially since the most important thing in her life, for what seemed so damn long, was exact her revenge against Naraku and somehow, if she were able, to help her brother escape his now-cursed life whether through fratricide or preferably an act which would manage to spare his life.

But then she thought of Kagome. Her gentle Kagome. As she closed her eyes and pictured her face in her mind, the image of her trembling beneath her eager mouth and hands also came unbidden to her mind's eye in a rush of desire. She pushed the image aside quickly, but not before she allowed herself to picture Kagome giving her a little smile, a private, little smile full of longing just for her.

Sango had been so happy these past weeks. She and Kagome were both happy, she assured herself, and didn't that matter as well? She shouldn't, _wouldn't_ feel guilty for that.

_He had his chance if he'd truly wanted it,_ she reminded herself again. But she couldn't help but wonder if she wasn't right in pursuing this. Did Kagome still have feelings for Inuyasha? So many times, she'd told Kagome she'd loved her. Not once had Kagome told her the same. And it hurt.

x x x x x

The two lay side-by-side in the soft grass of a sunny glade. Sango brushed her lips lightly over Kagome's as they lay there, relaxed and lazy after struggling back into their clothing. Kagome toyed with a lock of Sango's hair, twirling it around her fingers. Sango closed her eyes and sighed. Neither was quite willing to return to camp yet.

"Kagome," Sango whispered against her lips. "Why don't we just tell everyone?" The question had been nagging at her mind ever since the encounter with Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes widened a little and she let the lock of Sango's hair fall from her fingers, "Tell everyone…you mean about this?"

"Yes, what else would I mean?"

"No, I don't think we should." Kagome's back was rigid, tense and Sango wanted to reach out and pull her into her arms, but something stopped her and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut at the words. The salt of tears burned the edges of her eyes anyway, and she turned away quickly. She wasn't sure why Kagome's answer bothered her so much, but it did.

"But what would it matter? I wouldn't care if the others knew."

"It matters to me." Kagome regarded her with narrowed eyes, "Let's drop this, okay?"

"Why? What could be the harm? We wouldn't have to sneak around, we could-"

"No," Kagome interrupted sharply, "Just no." Kagome raised herself up into a sitting position and pulled her knees against her chest.

Sango took a steadying breath. Her hands were trembling and there was a sinking feeling in her gut.

_This doesn't mean anything_, she reminded herself. _Kagome simply doesn't feel comfortable with everyone knowing yet. It would…complicate things. _

These were reasonable assumptions, but deep inside Sango _knew_. She knew the question that she had to ask. She must ask Kagome before she invested too much of herself into their budding relationship. Before it was too late.

_It's already too late,_ a niggling voice inside of her head taunted. _No use asking her. You know the answer already. It's told in every hesitation, in what she leaves unsaid._

_But what about the way she cries out when I touch her body,_ she protested,_ or the way she looks at me as she leans in to kiss me? _

Sango felt a creeping dread deep within as she realized that there was only one way to solve her inner battle.

"Kagome," Sango asked bluntly. "Are you still in love with Inuyasha?"

"No, of course not," Kagome answered a little too quickly for Sango's taste. "I wouldn't be here with you if I did, would I?"

"Are you asking yourself that, or me?" Sango realized the question was geared to antagonize, but she couldn't help herself.

"How could you even ask that?"

"Then why does it bother you so much for everyone to know, Kagome?"

"I don't," Kagome hesitated. "It's complicated, alright." She gave Sango a quick, guilty look and turned away, "Maybe I don't know how I feel, about anyone."

"Do you love me?"

"No, I-"

"You mean you don't love me?" Sango's voice was rough with tears. She regretted asking the question immediately. She didn't want to know. She felt as if her life was tumbling down around her. Again.

"No Sango. I do love you. But yes, I guess I love Inuyasha as well. Or he loves me. I just don't know." She covered her face in her hands. "Can't we just, I don't know, not talk about this anymore?" Her voice was muffled and Sango realized she was probably crying as well. "You're important to me. THIS is important to me." She touched her cheek softly. "These last few weeks have been wonderful."

Sango softened at the admission. It wasn't what she'd been hoping for, but it was something.

"Me too," she told her. "It's meant a lot to me."

But the words sounded worthless, false once she'd spoken them. Sango rebelled at the feeling and struggled for a way to express how she felt in words. When they didn't come readily, she pulled herself up and pulled Kagome against her. "No, no, no," she cried. "I'm sorry Kagome. You're so much more than that to me. You're my love, my life…" Her voice faltered. "I do want to tell the others. I don't want to feel like this is something to hide, to be ashamed of. It's too good for that. What we have is too precious."

Kagome stiffened and shook her head, "I don't want to tell the others. I'm not ready for that."

Sango fought back a sob and pulled herself up. She began to hastily dress herself, trying to hide the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Okay," she replied shakily. It was all she could manage. Neither spoke again until Sango had hefted up her hiraikotsu and prepared to leave the clearing.

Sango stood there for a moment and waited for a reply, anything, from Kagome. When she glanced behind her, she saw that Kagome was staring silently off into the distance and she was suddenly angry. She was angry at herself for asking the questions, angry at Kagome for not having the right answers. She and Kagome had been…seemed so perfect.

"I'm nothing to be ashamed of," Sango hissed just before she turned to leave.

Kagome watched her go and said nothing in reply.

x x x x x

Kagome came to her the next night and knelt over her as she slept against Kirara.

"Sango," she whispered. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Sango asked drowsily.

"I've decided to go home in the morning, Sango."

"Oh," Sango couldn't help but let a little disappointment slip into her voice.

"When I get back, I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked with panic rising in her chest.

"I can't sneak around anymore. It feels wrong. We're all working to defeat Naraku and restore the jewel. It's dangerous and we need to work with one another, not harbor secrets."

"Why can't we simply tell the others?"

"No, it's selfish." The shadows gave Kagome's eyes a hooded appearance, "I can't do that to Inuyasha."

"He'd understand," she protested in a weak voice. "What about what _you and I _want, Kagome? Doesn't that matter?"

"We both have a duty to perform, that takes precedence over everything."

"_Duty_ doesn't excuse you from living your life. You need this, Kagome, as much as I do. Why would you throw it away like that?"

"I don't know." Kagome brushed off her statement. "But I'm going home tomorrow and I'll be back in a day or so, okay."

Sango was silent.

"Be okay with this, Sango, you have to be."

Sango saw that Kagome had tears in her eyes and it made her feel oddly placated. But she refused to cry now, not in front of Kagome while she was tossing their love away like an unwanted toy.

x x x x x

Kagome came back through the well a few days later. Sango wasn't waiting for her there this time; she'd been asked by Kaede to assist with some menial task. When Sango saw her, she almost dropped the knife she was holding and rushed to her, but she didn't.

Kagome paused briefly in front of the hut and gave her a cursory, "Hello, Sango." Tears stung Sango's eyes as she retuned to her task. After a few minutes, she'd nicked her finger and the tears began to run in earnest down her cheeks. Only when she heard the others approach again, did she hurriedly brush the tears from her cheeks and straightened her dress self-consciously, as if her chaotic, saddened thoughts might somehow have been transposed themselves over her physical form.

_I've lost her._

Sunlight blazed forth through the open doorway of the hut, but to Sango, all around her appeared grey and lifeless.

_AN: The next chapter is complete and will be the last, unless I choose to divide into separate chapters. But it needs editing first. Review and let me know what you think._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

_AN: Be prepared. I skipped on through about twenty manga chapters in a few short sections. This is an AR, of course, but nonetheless I did manage keep some of the canon intact. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Discovery of You. Thank you for your reviews. I've appreciated each and every one! Uh, except maybe for Truth and Justice's review threatening to have my fic deleted, eh heh. _

The next few weeks were a haze of pain. It struck Sango as singularly ironic that she'd just spent the previous weeks experiencing bliss like none other that she'd thought possible. Perhaps she'd done something wicked in a past life to leave her with bad Karma? She must have been as wicked as Naraku, if the sorry state of her life so far was any indication.

Sango and Kagome rarely spoke now. It was a shock, so different from the easy and playful banter of the week before. Still, Sango was so hurt by Kagome's words she made no effort to repair their friendship. As for anything more than friendship, Sango feared that the sweetness she'd found in loving Kagome was now lost forever.

Sango also avoided her gaze, which seldom turned her way now. Both took pains to avoid each another's company. Inuyasha, Miroku or even Shippou would certainly have noticed and commented on this, had there not been a swift escalation in the danger and intensity of their shard-hunting efforts. They were nearly down to the last shard; Kohaku's shard.

Sango felt secretly relieved that she could wrap herself in the anger and frustration that came from trying to protect her brother and worrying over him. At least she was more practiced in dealing with the old pain of loss and fear than the fresh new pain of rejection.

She tried not to blame Inuyasha. Yet at her darkest points, Sango could not help but get angry and jealous when she saw Inuyasha draw near to Kagome. Kagome seemed to welcome his presence eagerly now and was quick to flash him a smile. Sango was becoming convinced, despite Kagome's statements to the contrary, that Kagome did indeed love the hanyou.

Granted, jealousy was the least of her problems at the moment. She had Kohaku to grieve over and, consequently, Kagome as well, although she reminded herself that a short, few weeks of happiness should not compare in the least to her own brother's terrifying plight. Still it was difficult. With no Kagome to distract her from the gnawing fear for her brother and Naraku, she felt as if her insides were completely tied in knots.

The only relief to be had was during the times that Sango faced an enemy in battle. A calm would settle over her and she would feel almost normal again as she attacked her enemies fiercely with her hiraikotsu. Fighting had become her only escape, it seemed.

After one such battle, Inuyasha patted her on the shoulder and gave her a gruff "well done". She looked into his eyes and saw admiration laced with pity there.

Sango didn't know how much more of this she could take.

x x x x x

Inuyasha caught Naraku's scent after many days of frustrating searching. It was faint and the group members had quite a lot of ground to cover in order to reach the spot where Inuyasha believed Naraku to be hiding.

As she sat astride Kirara, Sango became lost in thoughts of her brother. She thought back to the day that they'd faced Princess Abi. Kohaku recognized Sango as his sister that day, calling her by name. It was as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Finally, that was as it should be.

Still, her eased guilt over Kohaku did not eliminate the jealousy now she felt now that Kohaku had chosen to travel with Kikyo instead of with his own sister.

That same jealousy was mirrored in her reaction to Inuyasha and Kagome. They were together more often now, or so it seemed, and Sango was left feeling isolated and alone.

Sango had mixed feelings about Kikyo. At times, she felt unbridled jealousy towards the undead miko as she watched Kohaku follow her, hardly sparing her, his sister, a backwards glance. Sango reminded herself that Kikyo was the only being able to keep Kohaku's shard pure. Still, she wondered for what purpose was Kikyo doing that? Did she plan to sacrifice Kohaku's life in order to reunite the Shikon jewel? With a sickening lurch in her belly Sango admitted that it was certainly possible.

Sango silently rolled over these worries in her mind as she guided Kirara in the direction Inuyasha was heading. Unconsciously seeking some sort of relief from her dour thoughts, her eyes turned to watch Kagome as she was carried across the ground below at break-neck speed by Inuyasha. Kagome's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and Sango remembered how those arms felt when they had wound themselves tightly around _her _own neck and shivered, languorous warmth pooling in her loins.

Quickly, she reminded herself that Kagome no longer wished to be with her _that way_ and her heart plummeted again. She would not allow herself to wallow in fantasy and pretend otherwise.

x x x x x

A fierce battle ensued as soon as the group came face-to-face with Naraku. Only Kagome was absent, delayed by an errand to retrieve a holy item which she hoped would save Kikyo's life. Sango felt tense and distracted with worry for her. Despite the recent strain on their relationship, Sango's feelings for Kagome hadn't changed. She may have distanced herself from the girl, she still felt highly protective of her.

It was a grim scene. Naraku was rising to his full strength and Kikyo and Inuyasha appeared helpless to defeat him. Sango desperately tried to shield Miroku, whose strength had begun to falter after Naraku's poison had once again entered his wind tunnel.

It was a great relief to Sango when she saw Kagome arrive with the bow she'd acquired from Mount Asuza to save the dying Kikyo. Kagome stood there, her face deathly pale as she looked back and forth between Naraku to Kikyo. Sango wished she could reach out her hand and touch her, offer the slim, delicate girl support, but she knew her place in battle. Any waffling on her part could endanger them all. Still she snuck glances over at Kagome when she could. Sango witnessed the myriad of emotions which passed lightning-fast across the Kagome's features: horror, desperation, frustration, and abject terror. Finally, when Kagome raised her bow and _aimed, _the slow, deliberate movements and the swelling of power around Kagome that even Sango could feel left her quite breathless.

x x x x x

After the battle was finished, Kikyo was near death and Naraku had escaped. Sango still watched over Kagome from afar. She was worried for her, but felt helpless to intervene. If Kagome did love Inuyasha, Sango wasn't certain how Kagome would react to the sight of an obviously distraught Inuyasha saying his tender goodbyes to Kikyo. Sango searched for signs of hurt or even jealousy in Kagome's face when Inuyasha carried the dying Kikyo away from the group to be alone, but there was no trace of either emotion. Instead, Kagome simply looked washed out, saddened, and it became obvious that she harbored no ill-will towards to undead miko. Perhaps she even mourned her impending death. This amazed Sango, this capacity for feeling Kagome possessed. It took her breath away to observe her kind, gentle nature exposed so.

Sango sighed. Kagome's gentle, mournful expression definitely threw Sango off-balance. She could never place Kagome into any convenient categories, at least not for long. She never acted the way she was supposed to, never seemed to fall prey to the more petty of human emotions. It would have made Sango feel better if Kagome had seemed jealous of Kikyo; it would have dignified Sango's own jealousy somehow. Yet, Kagome didn't. She was complicated. Kagome was just so…good. And Sango both loved and hated her for it at the moment.

Sango had desired Kagome, even lusted after her. It occurred to her that perhaps she'd never really _known_ or even wondered what Kagome was truly thinking and feeling during their time together. Of course, she'd been concerned with surface matters, whether Kagome was feeling well, or how her ever-ready smile never failed to make Sango feel loved. On a baser level, she'd been concerned with how exactly she might touch Kagome to elicit her soft moans and cries.

But had she ever looked deeper than that? Had she ever wondered at Kagome's motivations and reasoning for acting in the way that she did? Had she even cared, especially if those actions conflicted with her own?

Sango certainly hadn't accepted Kagome's request to step back from their relationship well at all.

Watching Kagome now, seeing the mixture of sorrow and love apparent in her features, Sango felt a sharp pang of guilt. Perhaps she should have trusted Kagome, trusted that she was making the best possible choice at the time, for both of them.

But she hadn't. She had been too worried about her own feelings. Her own damaged feelings. Or else she'd been too concerned with her own sense of how things should be between the two of them. Sango was left to wonder now at exactly what had motivated Kagome to do the things she did – to care for Sango, to kiss and touch her, and, finally, to push her away.

"What about what you need?" she'd asked her once. Perhaps Kagome's _needs _were not high on her agenda, and perhaps that was how it had to be in order to win this terrible battle against the great threat that Naraku presented to them and the rest of the world. It may be that feeling good and holding someone close and the selfish desires that love wrought were only allowed _after_ one had won such battles, else you lose your strength and focus to fight.

These thoughts came to Sango in a rush. Kagome had to consider so many factors, the feelings of so many others. Kagome had to remain caring, loyal, loving to those around them.

_Of course, one can have one overpowering, possessive sort of love that saturates the pores and pleases the mind, but perhaps, perhaps….you can convince Kagome to be with you once again. To be who you desperately need her to be. To love you, to touch you…_

_No! That was not it. That would not do. Passion would not get the job done_.

Sango felt as if there were two sides warring for dominance inside of her: one that wanted Kagome back more than anything and the other that wanted, more than anything, to understand Kagome. She covered her face with her hands, unable to come to terms with her troubled feelings.

x x x x x

Sango spent a long night mulling over her and Kagome's relationship. She'd realized that there was more to Kagome than she'd been willing to love and accept. It was a strange thing to say, but true. Sango had loved only the bits and pieces of Kagome, the ones which she had chosen. She'd been selfish, unwilling to face the fact that Kagome wasn't simple and her life and destiny was not simple either.

And that not-so-simple life and destiny just might not include Sango.

Sango had wanted a fairy tale after the nightmare of her father, friends, and brother at the hands of Naraku's evil. She wanted love to be the reverse of her life thus far; she craved something simple, uncomplicated, and completely wonderful. It was wonderful, but she'd forgotten that you must make concessions, even in love. Or perhaps she'd chosen to ignore it and hoped it would simply go away.

Whatever the case, loving the _real _Kagome was more difficult than loving the girl with the cheerful smile and the gentle touch. The real Kagome had problems of her own, other attachments pulling at her. The real Kagome pushed Sango away.

But Sango did love her. She loved her enough to accept all of these things.

But how to tell her this? Or…should she tell her these things?

There wasn't much chance. Things were moving so quickly. Sango briefly assessed the current situation. Miroku sat silently near Sango, quieted by the pain of his wounds. Kouga sat next to Kagome and boasted loudly to her as they sat by the fire. Kagome's smiled pleasantly up at the wolf youkai. But Sango noticed that Kagome's jaw was set a little too tightly and her shoulders were tensed.

No. Now was not a good time to talk to her, Sango realized, and that annoyed her to no end. She'd only just worked things through in her mind and desired the relief that would come from unburdening herself to Kagome. But she was through with being selfish. And so she merely clenched her fists in frustration.

_But I love her so much. _Sango struggled silently to maintain control of her emotions as she watched Kagome staring into the fire, pretending to listen to Kouga's stories. Kagome has much to work through, Sango thought. She's worried for us, worried for Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Kohaku, everyone and I'm sick that I've only added to that worry.

x x x x

The stress of the entire situation was beginning to wear on Sango. She wanted to reach out to Kagome but she couldn't. And when her thoughts were not turned to Kagome, she was worrying about Kohaku. Half the time now, she felt as if she were being pulled in two different directions, between her worry over Kohaku and her concern for Kagome. Although she'd grown so used to not having control over Kohaku's fate, it still grated on her nerves. It was a dull ache from an old wound. Sango bowed her head and waited. She waited to talk to Kagome. She waited for some sign of Kohaku. It was almost too much for her.

When Miroku reached out his hand and touched her arm, she nearly jumped out of her skin. But seeing his eyes widen, she reached out and took his hand in hers and smiled a reassuring smile.

"Stay with me there, Sango."

"I'm not going anywhere, Miroku."

"I mean, you looked as if you were someplace else. Lost in your own thoughts I mean."

"I'm worried about….Kohaku." Sango had almost said "Kagome".

As if sensing this, Miroku prodded her. "And about anyone else, perhaps?"

Sango almost gave him a warning look, but caught herself. She shouldn't allow her angry, possessive feelings about Kagome to cause her to lash out. This was a time to work together, for unselfishness, not for secrets and riddles. She was done with those things.

"I'm worried for Kagome," she admitted in a flat tone.

"You two…" He paused here as if to find the right words. "Haven't been spending as much time together."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Just come out and say it Miroku. I know that you know." Sango wasn't actually certain what Miroku did know, but she was tired of dancing around the subject.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said with mock-hurt.

"Whatever you say, Miroku." Sango smiled slightly.

"There is always me." He patted his knee and gave her a crooked half-leer.

"Yes, there is always you." She flashed him an uncharacteristically bright smile. "I'll take that into consideration."

He was quiet for some time before he asked again. "So why all the hiding?"

"Kagome, she didn't want anyone to know." Once the words left her lips, Sango regretted them. She didn't want to blame her friend for any of this. It was more complicated than that and she refused to allow herself to fall back into the blaming, selfish mode.

"Oh I see."

"No, it wasn't that. I mean, it's complicated. I was expecting something from her that she couldn't give." Sango's words came out in a quick stream. "I was selfish. I wanted her to be the way I wanted her to be, for me and I didn't mind the many forces that were pulling at her. I was selfish," Sango repeated and took a deep breath. "She wasn't selfish. She did what she had to do."

It felt good to say these things aloud. She smiled up at Miroku again. He patted her behind and she stopped smiling as she shoved him away. Inside, however, she was secretly pleased. Not because she wanted Miroku to touch her, but because it was really a sort of game the two of them could play to distract themselves from their fear and worry.

x x x x x

Sango went to her that night after everyone was asleep. She shook her gently to wake her.

"Kagome," she whispered. "Kagome."

Kagome's eyes stared back at her in confusion. "Sango," she asked breathily. For a moment, staring into those beautiful, half-lidded eyes, Sango just wanted to lean forward and kiss her. She wanted to taste her so badly she felt something clench hard and tight in her chest. It hurt _not_ to touch her. However, that was not what she was here for.

Kagome moved to sit up. "I-I." Sango almost lost her nerve for a moment. "I wanted to apologize for the way I've acted. I was only thinking of myself."

Kagome's eyes filed with tears and Sango almost lost her nerve. Her purpose was to help ease Kagome's burden, not add to her sorrow.

"I wish I could be the person you need, Sango. I wish things were different. I wish I didn't have to put other needs in front of yours and we could simply love one another, simple and uncomplicated…" her words came out in a rush and Sango leaned forward and pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shhh," she soothed. "Don't cry. That's not what I'm here for. I should be the one apologizing to you. I've failed to support you in what you've chosen to do. I- I've failed to see it your way."

Kagome's lips parted against her finger and she began to speak again when Sango interrupted, wanting desperately to make her meaning clear before it was too late.

"Kagome, I just wanted to say I love you. Not us, not how we are together. I love _you_."

Kagome remained silent. Her lips were set in a thin line as she seemed to struggle to understand the meaning of Sango's words.

"You were right," Sango continued. "In order to finish this, we can't allow our selfish needs and desires to interfere. Because we can't have a simple, uncomplicated relationship, because there are things that need to be done and other people we must love and care for, doesn't change that fact that I love you and that I feel a better person for knowing and loving you. You're doing the right thing, doing the best that you know how. You can't change the circumstances of your life for me, or I for you. You saw that. I took me a little longer, but I finally understood that as well. "

She took another deep breath, still struggling to put her thoughts into words. "I thought I should live for you, and you for me, but it doesn't work that way, does it? You can't use your love as an escape from reality, from responsibilities, from duty. And I have a duty to my brother, to my friends, to avenge my family and save the world from that evil bastard. You do to. Thank you for reminding me of that. Thank you for being strong. "

"But Sango, I…"

Sango quickly cut her off. "No more. I'm fine. I feel better now, more focused and sure of what I'm doing than ever before, though some of the sacrifices I will make will break my heart. Still, it is enough. Just promise me you won't worry about me any more, okay?"

Kagome nodded her head and Sango rose and walked to the other side of the fire, feeling both better and worse than she had in a long time. She lay there awake for a while, staring up at the nearly full moon, thinking over what she'd said. She'd expected to feel better and did at first. But after the initial adrenaline from the encounter wore thin, Sango began to feel as if she were being dragged down her lower and lower, as if the strong parts of her were being peeled away by the moonlight to reveal a sad, frightened girl. For a moment she despaired that she would never be whole again, that she was only fooling herself with her supposed 'revelations' about the nature of love and regretted _everything._ She turned on her side, away from the fire and cried herself to sleep.

Still, once her tears began to flow, she knew that this moment of weakness didn't change a thing. Her heart cried out, but she had a purpose and that would keep her going. She understood Kagome better now and that brought them closer than any physical touch ever could. That thought made her smile a little, through her tears.

x x x x x

Sango's renewed sense of purpose took her through the following weeks to the end. The battles became bloody and fierce, in what was to become a series of unrelenting clashes with Naraku. Sango and her friends rushed to find her brother. Kohaku's shard had to be protected at all costs.

And, as it turned out, he was in the most unexpected of places – he was with Inuyasha's brother.

The past year had been full of strange, fantastic events, but this didn't fail to shock Sango. She was accustomed to Kohaku being threatened by Naraku and his minions, but the thought of Kohaku in the care of Inuyasha's cold and sometime violent brother sent chills up and down her spine. As Inuyasha caught the scent of his brother and his followers once again, the group made ready to follow.

Before leaving, Kagome stepped forward and rested her hand on Sango's arm. "It's okay, Sango. Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt Kohaku."

"But he tried before. Inuyasha had to stop him." Sango was not convinced, although Kagome's light touch against her arm helped to calm her.

"He's…different now. Nicer somehow. Kohaku is safe, I can feel it."

"You can?" Sango gave her a questioning look.

"Yes, the shard is still intact and pure."

x x x x x

Naraku caught the group by surprise some distance from the area where Inuyasha had sensed his brother. They had expected that the evil hanyou would be intent on reaching Kohaku first, so the attack was not expected. Their little group was thrown into chaos as Naraku unleashed a seemingly endless stream of lesser demons to attack. Sango attached with her hiraikotsu until her shoulder ached while Miroku stood beside her and fought with his staff. Kirara was somewhere near the edge of the attacking swarm of youkai, intent on protecting Shippou. The two of them made an excellent fighting team, Sango thought with pride, exhausted thought she was. She watched as Kagome fired arrows. She tried her best to keep a close vigil on the young miko. Several times Sango or Miroku were forced to intervene on her behalf, but it wasn't always possible since there was a near-constant barrage of attacking youkai before them. Inuyasha was locked in combat with Naraku himself.

Sango felt a sudden dread curling in her gut. Perhaps this was merely a diversion. It was so like Naraku to use trickery and have one of his minions go on ahead to capture Kohaku. Her thoughts distracted her and Sango took a blow from an attacking youkai was thrown to the ground.

"Sango!" she heard Miroku yell from a few feet away. She shook her head to clear it and began to scramble up off the ground when she saw him.

_Kohaku_.

Kohaku was standing across the field directly in front of her. In the corner of her eyes, Sango saw a white blur which must have been Sesshoumaru as he rushed to attack Naraku. Sango watched Kohaku as if in a trance when she heard a scream behind her. Kagome was crouching near to the ground almost completely swarmed by the lesser demons. Her bow had been knocked aside during the initial attack. Sango watched with horror as one wheeled to attack. Before Sango could act, the beast was on Kagome. With a scream of rage, Sango leapt towards the creature, not taking care for her own safety. The youkai swung it's scaly, green tail towards her and she ducked and hacked away at it with her katana.

And then everything went completely black.

x x x x x

When Sango awoke, she was resting against Kirara and the cloudless, blue sky stretched out above her. Her head ached terribly.

"Sango, you're okay!" Kagome was there, holding her hand.

"Yeah." Sango smiled up at her, suddenly pleased that she was fawning over her. "But it was you that I was worried about." Sango reached a hand toward her, brushing her fingertips across her cheek and marveling at the softness. "I was so worried, Kagome, when…"

"Shouldn't worry about me, I'm fine." Kagome smiled down at her, but there was a hint of sadness there. Sango had a sudden flash.

"Kohaku! How is he?"

"He's-"Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears and Sango knew that one of her greatest fears had been realized.

"He's dead, Sango. Naraku took his shard and now…"

Sango bowed her head and waved her away. "I couldn't save him. In the end, I couldn't save him" she wailed inwardly. She wished she'd never woken up. After she composed herself, she raised her bloodshot eyes to Kagome and told her, "Take me to him."

x x x x x

The suffering was unbearable. It was like losing apart of herself, except she wouldn't have hesitated to give of her own life to have saved Kohaku. She felt so helpless, as useless as she looked down at her brother's lifeless form. "Kohaku," she said softly as she cupped his cheek. She dissolved into sobs against his chest.

She was only vaguely aware that a blue light was swirling around her. _Why, why, why,_ she thought angrily as she raised her eyes blindly to the sky.

There was a swelling of power behind her. "No!" Sango grabbed her brother into her arms and turned to face it, ready to protect his lifeless body from any threat. What she saw took her breath away. Kagome was holding the jewel between her hands, which hovered in the air over her cupped hands. A powerful energy swirled around her.

"What is-" Sango was at a loss for words. She tried to hear Kagome's words, but they were lost in the roar of the steadily increasing power.

"She's making the wish," Kaede's gravely voice chimed in from behind her. Inuyasaha and Miroku stepped forward.

"Kagome, what's happening?" Inuyasha stared at her with a look of half-fear, half-wonderment. And then in a flash, Kagome was gone.

Sango stared in shock.

"Kagome," she whispered, terrified. _Have I lost Kagome as well? _Her heart constricted in despair and she bowed her head.

Sango felt completely broken and empty. She'd lost everything, everyone now.

"Sister," a small voice from behind her called. Sango stiffened and her eyes grew wide with amazement. Without raising her head, she whispered out a single, hopeful question,

"Is that you…Kohaku?"

"Sister" he repeated softly again and Sango was whirling around and clutching him to her, sobbing with joy. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks as she cried out in relief and happiness and held her brother tightly against her.

"Sister…Sango, am I alive?"

Sango patted him all over in order to assure both Kohaku and her that he was indeed alive.

"Are you happy for me sister?" Kohaku asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Sango wailed out. "Yes Kohaku, very happy."

As she laid her head against Kohaku's shoulder that day, Sango knew that it was true that love is best expressed through action.

And all at once she _knew_, knew for a fact that Kagome had loved her. No spoken words of love could ever hope to match this deed. Kagome's wish had brought Kohaku back to her.

With a wistful smile, Sango glanced back at the empty well behind her before she turned back to Kohaku. She gripped him by the shoulders and laid her forehead against his own.

"I can never match the angel who brought you back to me, brother," she told him with a smile. He grinned back at her and hugged her tightly.

x x x x

Kagome's mother watched her daughter stand in front of the shrine's well house and shook her head. She knew that Kagome had been trying to go back through the well again. It was futile. She'd made her wish, which she related tearfully upon her return a few days ago.

It had been a simple wish, but one which had changed so much. Kagome had wished for the all of Naraku's evil deeds to be undone.

After she'd whispered the words over the powerful jewel in the palm of her hands, there had been a swelling of incredible power, power that seared her insides. There'd been a flash of light, and then her mind had gone completely blank. Kagome awoke to find herself lying at the bottom of the well in modern Tokyo.

The last thing Kagome had seen before she was transported back to her normal life was of Kohaku raising his head from the ground. The sight had made her both incredibly happy and a little afraid as well.

She'd done that, her wish had brought him back from the dead.

Sango had her brother back now. But Kagome could no longer go back through the well. Her friends were unreachable. They were lost to her, everyone she'd come to care for, even love, during the long hunt for the jewel shards.

x x x x x

Mrs. Higurashi knew that Kagome often worried about her friends. She missed them. And Mrs. Higurashi worried about Kagome as well. She slept an inordinate amount of time. She didn't appear interested in any of the things she'd formerly enjoyed. Her usual zest for life was missing. She wasn't in her usual hurry to rush off to school, or catch up on her schoolwork. Instead, she requested that she be allowed to remain home for an unspecified amount of time. Mrs. Higurashi had no choice but to comply with the request when she saw her daughter's distraught, haunted expression.

Plus, Mrs. Higurashi was happy to have Kagome near her instead of at school for the time being. That way, she could keep a closer eye on her daughter. In fact, she was secretly glad Kagome could not return through the well. After all, her life seemed to be in constant danger while traveling with her companions. But she would never tell that to Kagome.

A week went by, and then another week. Kagome remained despondent and showed little interest in returning to school. Once night, Mrs. Higurashi heard Kagome crying herself to sleep. She was divided as to what she should do. On one hand, she wanted to go into the room and comfort her daughter, and yet, her daughter had become so aloof, so mature of late she wasn't sure it would be appropriate. Her daughter's pain was a mystery to her, but she had become a woman and as such her mother knew she could not bear the pain for her.

Her mother put a finger to her lips in a thoughtful gesture. She knew of only one pain that would keep her bright, cheerful and resilient daughter up crying at night after so many days had passed.

The next day she asked her daughter a question. She couldn't help herself. She had to confirm if her suspicions were correct.

"You miss everyone terribly, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," Kagome answered her flatly as she pushed the breakfast around on her plate. She hadn't been interested in much, including food.

"Is there anyone in particular you miss? Anyone _special?"_

"Y-yes." This time, Kagome's voice was rough and cracked. When she looked up at her mother she had tears in her eyes.

Mrs. Higurashi gathered her up into her arms and cradled and rocked her as Kagome dissolved into tears and sobs.

"You can talk about it, if you want to. Might help, Kagome."

"I know, it's just…." Kagome didn't finish, but pulled back. She smiled through her tears up at her mother. "It's just, I wish I hadn't left things as they were. I wish I could have said how I'd felt. That's what hurts the most. I wish I didn't have so many regrets."

After that day, Kagome seemed better. Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter returned to her normal, cheerful self. Well, not exactly her normal self. Kagome was different now, a little more serious. Sometimes she would catch her wearing the sad, lost expression again as she sat alone in her room. But during the say, she seemed happier. She was back at school, socializing to some extent, caught up in her studies, and she smiled more. It was better than before, at least.

Mrs. Higurashi had been relieved when Kagome had returned home through the well, unscathed. Later, she realized that her daughter did bear scars after all, though perhaps not the ones visible to the naked eye.

She did not pity her daughter. Some scars are not to be begrudged, after all. She herself had her own scars, such as a husband who abandoned them, but she'd gladly repeat the experience if it meant that she would have her two beautiful children to love and care for.

x x x x x

6 months later…

The last thing Kagome expected to see when she stepped into the corner store was _her._ She stopped short in front of the counter with her mouth gaping dumbly.

_Sango, _she thought incredulously, and then she repeated it aloud.

"Sango!"

Sango glanced up from reading a magazine. "I'm sorry, my name is Akimi. Can I help you with anything?"

Akiko had Sango's eyes, they were exactly the same color, size and shape…and there was absolutely no recognition at all in them.

The girl who was Sango, and yet wasn't, shifted under Kagome's intense gaze. "Um, I'm just started working here a few days ago. Are you looking for the girl who worked here before?" she asked her.

Inside, it felt as if an old, badly healed wound had reopened. Kagome felt the prickle of tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Sorry," Kagome muttered as she rushed out of the store onto the street.

Kagome stood there swaying on the sidewalk a moment before her knees gave way beneath her. She flung her arms out and barely caught herself against the rough concrete wall of the store before she fell. She leaned against the rough concrete of the building, breathing heavily. She felt as if her entire world was tumbling into pieces all around her.

_It was her. Sango. It had to be her. But how, why? Was this Sango's reincarnation? Why was she here, now? _

All of these questions and more rushed through Kagome's mind. Kagome briefly considered going back into the store, but was afraid to do so. She was frightened of what this girl might do or say. She was afraid she wouldn't…be Sango.

She felt a light brush against her shoulder. Kagome turned and found herself staring into the eyes of the girl who was Sango, and yet wasn't. The girl, Akimi, was smiling at her.

"Are you okay? I was due for a break, so I thought I'd check on you. You seemed awfully rattled." Her eyes held a mixture concern and curiosity. Kagome remembered that expression. Sango had looked at her like that so many times. Kagome felt a sharp pang in her chest and winced. _Her Sango._

Akimi reached forward and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, before she jerked her hand back quickly. "Oh, sorry! I don't know why I just did that."

Kagome was at a loss for words.

This must be how Inuyasha felt every day, watching Kagome, the image of Kikyo, walk and talk with a different name, different personality…but the same soul. And Kagome thought she could see Sango's soul, Sango's old soul, shining back at her out of the young woman's dark eyes.

"It's okay," Kagome finally managed softly. She was still shaken. "You just reminded me of an old friend, that's all."

"Does she live around here," Akimi asked, flashing another smile. "I might know her."

"Uh, no. She doesn't. She's not, um, around anymore."

"Well, you looked as if you'd seen a ghost." Kagome got the feeling that Akimi was laughing at her, but in a gentle way. She found she didn't mind and smiled shyly back at her.

"Sorry, I freaked out didn't I? My name is Kagome by the way. And thanks for checking on me."

"No problem." The girl stopped smiling for a moment and shifted. "You know, I'm pretty new around here. I don't really know anyone. You wouldn't want to go have coffee or get something to eat sometime, would you?"

Kagome was silent for a moment. There was a rushing sound in her ears and she almost fled in panic. Akimi's eyes held her steady.

"How about tonight?" Kagome heard herself asking.

Akimi smiled shyly at her. "Sure."

Kagome felt like singing out loud as she skipped home though the brisk, autumn air. She was being given another chance. Another chance at love, she decided. She felt whole again. She had her Sango back in her life and, whatever happened, that felt good. Kagome tossed her head and allowed the breeze to ruffle her hair as she laughed up into the clear, blue sky.

_Finis_

_AN: Thank you readers for your support of this story. Many of your reviews have been inspiring. I'm a bit sad that it's over, but what can I do? As always, dear readers, please let me know what you think. This can also be considered a sort of 'roll-call'. If you've been following this story and haven't left a review, please do so now. I value that reader/writer connection. (aka review whore, but there's a good reason for that! It's nice to hear** why** someone has bothered to read something I've written.) _

_Want to read more of my writing now? If anyone is a fan of pirates, I can send you the link of my recent PotC fanfiction (M/F, J/E)._


End file.
